Ini Cinta Segi Berapa?
by exo-kris-luhan lover
Summary: BAEKLU LUBAEK BAEKHAN HANBAEK . Luhan si hello kitty sok manly dan Baekhyun yeoja dengan harga diri setinggi langit. luhan, baekhyun, kai/sehun rebutan luhan, chanyeol cinta mati luhan. ada umin ama jongdae juga. banyak cinta ngga kesampean disini :/ entarnya happy ending
1. ep 1

Title: **Ini Cinta Segi Berapa?**  
Category: Plays/Musicals » Screenplays  
Author: exo-kris-luhan lover  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 12-04-14, Updated: 03-26-15  
Chapters: 3, Words: 9,511

* * *

**Chapter 1: ep 1**

* * *

Summary/ringkasan cerita: Luhan si hello kitty sok manly dan Baekhyun si cewek beneran manly. Chanyeol cinta mati Baekhyun. Kaihun yang rebutan Luhan.

all casts belonged to owner. saya cuma punya ide cerita. no plagiat!

main cast: Luhan &amp; Baekhyun

side cast: exo member, etc

Ini cinta segi berapa?

Ep.1

INTRO

Siang hari yang cerah dengan awan seputih kapas, tidak terhitung berapa banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Seorang wanita dengan baju lengan panjang dan rok selutut terlihat anggun duduk di halte bis, berhadapan dengan gedung pencakar langit yang megah.

Dia sesekali memandangi hiasan yang melingkar di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Gelang emas dengan hiasan tanda panah.

Terlihat juga heels cantik berwarna hitam sebagai alas kakinya.

Karena merasa rambutnya berantakan terkena angin dia mengambil cermin dari tas tangan kulitnya yang berdesain elegan. Dengan jemarinya yang lentik dia merapikan rambut panjangnya yang halus.

Tanpa dia sadari ada seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya.

"maaf terlambat. Belum menunggu lamakan?"

Suara pria tersebut menghentikannya bercermin. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu manis ketika tahu orang yang ditunggunya sudah ada dihadapannya. Dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi ketika si pria mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa ragu wanita itu meraih tangan pria tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"kau tidak terlambat"jawabnya lembut.

Dengan berpegangan tangan dua orang itu pergi meninggalkan halte bis.

INTRO END

* * *

"BYUNBAEK!"

"BYUNBAEK!"

"BYUNBAEK!"

"BYUNBAEK!"

Terdengar gemuruh sorak sorai para penonton yang masih berseragam lengkap dengan berbagai logo sekolah di dalam stadion _indoor_. Mata mereka bergerak lincah mengikuti bola basket yang tidak pernah diam lebih dari tiga detik.

Tangan para pelajar itu meninju angin dan mulutnya berteriak menyebut nama sang kapten basket kebanggan sekolah Barosi.

Byun Baekhyun.

Semua bertampang garang dengan wajah tegang. Sisa waktu pertandingan hanya 5 menit tapi skor masih saling mengejar. 22-24 untuk tim sekolah Barosi. Tertinggal dua point, tapi sulit sekali mendapat dua point.

"HYOYEON"

"HYOYEON"

"HYOYEON"

Suara gemuruh teriakan tidak kalah kencang terdengar dari tim lawan sekolah Barosi di sisi lain stadion. Mereka pun sama-sama meneriakkan nama kapten tim sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan di lapangan para atlet itu sudah lelah. Kedua tim sudah merasa hampir frustasi.

Tim basket putri Barosi sudah lelah menyerang dan tim lawan sudah lelah bertahan.

Tapi tidak dengan kedua kapten mereka.

**_Aku harus bisa, kami harus bisa, Barosi pasti menang!_**

Seperti gerakan slowmotion, Baekhyun mencuri bola operan dari tim lawan.

Timnya menghalangi tim lawan agar tidak merebut bola dari tangan sang kapten.

Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang di tengah lapangan, sang kapten membidik bola itu ke ring lawan.

Semua penonton diam menahan nafas.

Tim lawan menatap horror.

Baekhyun dan timnya tidak henti-hentinya berkomat-kamit meminta kemenangan pada Sang Pencipta.

PRRIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT

Suara pluit wasit memecah keheningan stadion tersebut.

Seakan baru sadar dari lamunannya, mereka semua langsung melihat papan skor untuk memastikan hasil tembakkan sang kapten.

25-24. Barosi Won(menang).

Teriakan-teriakan penuh kemenangan dan kebanggaan terdengar lagi dari sisi penonton Barosi.

Suara itu bergemuruh hingga resonansinya berhasil menggetarkan stadion.

Sang kapten pahlawan sekolah Barosi langsung bersujud menempelkan keningnya dengan lantai lapangan.

Setelahnya ia tersenyum ke segala penjuru stadion dengan meneteskan air mata haru.

**_Akhirnya dapat. Dapat! Kejuaraan basket nasional! Nasional! Juara 1! Pulang! Pulang!_**

Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

**_Kau dimana? Kau lihat? Kita berhasil jadi juara!_**

Semua anggota timnya baik regular maupun cadangan langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya, padahal Baekhyun belum sempat menemukan sosok itu.

"kau hebat, baek…"

"kita berhasil…"

"kau keren, baek…"

Mereka berpelukkan erat dan saling melontarkan kata-kata bahagia juga pujian untuk Baekhyun.

"akhirnya kita bisa pulang…" tapi itulah kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Mereka semua tertawa, dari semua atlet yang menjadi peserta pertandingan nasional ini memang hanya Baekhyun sang kapten lah yang ribut ingin pulang.

"ihh justru aku tidak ingin kembali. Dua minggu tanpa sekolah dan tinggal di wisma itu sangat menyenangkan…" ucap salah seorang temannya.

Para atlet memang di karantina di wisma sejak pertandingan awal hingga final. Kurang lebih selama dua minggu ini. Kecuali jika tim itu sudah gugur.

Saat itulah muncul tim basket lawan dengan Hyoyeon sebagai kaptennya.

Dengan besar hati mereka mengucapkan selamat dan mengakui kemampuan Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan.

Sikap sportif yang ditandai dengan bersalaman dan berpelukan di akhir pertandingan.

-88888888-

Selesai pertandingan ada banyak kerumunan pelajar dengan berbagai seragam di luar stadion. Maklum saja inikan final basket putri antar sekolah tingkat nasional.

Di antara kerumunan itu terdapat dua orang siswa dengan seragam Barosi sedang sedikit berdebat.

Yang satu tampan sekaligus cantik dan yang satu lagi sangat tinggi dengan telinga yang unik.

"Chanyeol-ah, langsung pulang saja… Tidak usah menunggu Baekhyun. Biasanya setelah menang mereka akan ada perayaan kecil"

"memang iya, makanya akan menunggu mereka. Kita harus ikut perayaan itu Luhannie~~"

"tsk!" lelaki manis bernama Luhan itu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, bertolak pinggang, dan kakinya menghentak-hentakkan tanah.

"aigoo, uri Luhannie cantik sekali jika sedang kesal. Pantas Sehun dan Kai memperebutkanmu" Chanyeol menggoda dengan suara bass oom-oom yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"aku ini tampan dan manly! Dan jangan sebut nama dua orang gila itu! pokoknya aku mau pulang~. Temui Baekhyun besok saja di sekolah~~"

"baiklah aku mengalah. Kita pulang saja sekarang. Lagipula cintaku pada Baekhyun abadi, sekarang besok dan selamanya. Aku bisa menunda berjumpa dengannya meski sudah sangat sangat sangat merindukannya. Padahal aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Aku juga sudah memikirkan seribu satu rencana PDKT dengannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa jika semua usaha dan rencanaku sia-sia. Ini semua demi persahabatan kita yang indah. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu. Aku akan mengesampingkan egoku. Kau benar saat mengatakan 80% pria yang bersahabat bertengkar karena wanita. Dan aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi pada kita. Ayo kita pulang"

Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat panjang tersebut dengan lancar, tanpa membiarkan Luhan menyelanya. Dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Dengan langkah berat Luhan mengejar Chanyeol.

"ughh, kita harus kembali sebelum makan malam"

Dengan cengiran lebar dan sedikit terkekeh Chanyeol meraih pinggang Luhan dan memeluknya mesra, membuat pemiliknya melotot marah.

"PABBOYA!" terika Luhan histeris.

Semua yang ada disana menoleh karena teriakan Luhan yang cempreng. Dan mata mereka melebar ketika melihat dua orang sesama jenis sedang berpelukan intim.

Wajah Luhan memerah karena malu.

"dia ini gadis yang sedang menyamar" sergah Chanyeol gugup ketika semua mata melihat ke arahnya dan hanya itu kalimat yang terlintas untuk membela diri.

Dengan jurus seribu langkah mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan masuk kembali ke dalam stadion.

Ketika masuk kembali, mereka langsung menemukan Baekhyun dan timnya yang sedang bersalaman dengan tim lawan.

Langsung saja Luhan melampiaskan emosinya.

"huhh! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!"

Luhan merajuk dan tidak henti-hentinya memukuli Chanyeol yang tentu saja tidak merasa sakit samasekali.

Tapi lelaki tinggi itu mengabaikan kemarahan Luhan dan matanya terkunci pada gadis yang berada di tengah lapangan.

Gadis dengan kulit putih mulus, badan ramping proporsional, rambut pajang yang dikuncir, dan eyeliner yang selalu menempel sempurna.

Itu lah cinta abadi Chanyeol. Byun Baek Hyun.

"BAEKKI!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara super duper menggelegar, membuat semua mata menoleh padanya.

Luhan memukul keningnya pelan dan menunduk dalam-dalam, malu sekali dengan kelakuan norak sahabatnya.

-88888888-

"BAEKKI!"

Teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Baekhyun kaku dengan wajah marah.

Suara itu masuk ke telinga Baekhyun, suara yang didengarnya hampir setiap hari. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu itu suara siapa.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya malas ke sekolah. Membuat telinganya sakit. Membuat kepalanya pusing. Membuat moodnya turun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"BAEKKI" namun suara terikkan itu terasa makin mendekat.

Teman-teman setimnya sudah heboh melihat kedatangan dua lelaki berbeda genre dan type tersebut.

Tapi mata Baekhyun tidak mengarah pada lelaki tinggi yang berusaha mendekatinya. Seperti mata Chanyeol yang terkunci pada Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun terkunci pada Luhan.

Ini adalah rahasia Baekhyun. Rahasia terbesarnya.

"baekkiii~~" dengan suara imut dibuat-buat Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan berusaha memeluknya yang sudah pasti akan ditolak. Meninggalkan Luhan yang berjalan lemas seperti tanpa tulang.

"baekki, selamat yah. Kau memang yang terbaik. Aku makin mencintaimu. Aku fans nomor satumu. Baekki~"

Semua gadis terkikik melihat tingkah Chanyeol, dan Luhan semakin malu. Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin kesal.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. menjauh bodoh! Manusia tiang bertelinga aneh! Ihhh pergi! Pergi!" dengan nada penuh emosi gadis itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan monster bernama Chanyeol.

Karena Baekhyun terus memberontak dan juga tekanan dari teman-teman Baekhyun, dengan berat hati Chanyeol menghentikan aksi nyata dari rencana PDKT-nya.

"selamat untuk kalian semua, benar-benar tim yang hebat. Lemparanmu di menit-menit terakhir sangat keren Byunbaek, dan cara kalian melindungi sang kapten benar-benar patut diacungi jempol." Luhan berkata dengan manis disertai senyuman cantiknya.

**_Terima kasih, kupersembahkan kemenangan ini untukmu. Jangan panggil aku byunbaek, panggil aku baekki atau darling atau yeobo atau baby. Ah setidaknya panggil aku baekhyun._**

Kalimat Luhan seperti _blush on_ yang membuat semua pipi gadis-gadis yang merasa dipuji merona.

Melihat para gadis yang merona, Baekhyun langsung berdehem tidak suka.

"Sepertinya hobi barumu ini lah yang membuat tim basket putra sekolah kita _stuck_ di juara 3. Karena salah satu pemain intinya lebih pandai berkomentar." Celetuk Baekhyun pedas sambil bertolak pinggang dengan angkuhnya. Sungguh sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Sontak semua mata timnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan sang kapten.

Salah satu anggota timnya dengan sigap membekap mulut kapten berlidah tajam ini agar tidak lagi bersuara. Tentu saja si kapten meronta tidak terima.

"terima kasih Luhan oppa hhehehe"

"jangan masukkan perkataan Baekki ke dalam hati yah"

"kami menang karena beruntung, beruntung memiliki kapten yang hebat"

"kau dan tim basket putra adalah yang terbaik"

Para gadis itu berlomba memuji Luhan, untuk menutupi luka yang mungkin ditorehkan oleh Baekhyun di hati Luhan yang rapuh.

Di saat-saat seperti ini lah Chanyeol diuji, memilih sahabat atau cinta abadinya?

"dalam pertandingan ada menang dan kalah. Yang penting sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin" Dan Chanyeol memilih netral.

Baekhyun makin memanas saja melihat para anggotanya bergelayut manja dan menempel-nempel di tubuh Luhan. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan yang menempel di Chanyeol.

"sehabis ini kami ada perayaan kecil, kalian berdua ikut yah" ajak salah satu gadis itu tanpa persetujuan kapten.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar mendengarnya, tapi Luhan malas.

"ya"

"tidak"

Dua lelaki itu menjawab serempak. Dan Chanyeol langsung menatap tidak suka pada Luhan, dan Luhan balas menatap dengan tatapan menantang.

**_Iya Luhan, ikut saja! Ayo kita rayakan kemenangan bersama. Kau dan aku hihihihihi. Anggap saja mereka dayang-dayang kita. Tunggu! Ini bisa dianggap kencankan? Huwaaa kencan bersama Luhan!_**

"kenapa tidak Luhan? Ikut saja yuk. Anggap saja permintaan maaf kami atas kata-kata kasar Baekhyun"

Suara itu menghentikan perang mata mereka.

Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat melepaskan diri dari bekapan tangan Jaekyung.

"yak! Kalian tidak boleh mengajak orang asing. Aku tidak izinkan!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyuarakan hal yang berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mempedulikan ketidaksetujuannya. Pertandingan sudah selesai, Baekhyun pun bukan lagi kapten yang perintahnya wajib dilaksanakan.

Para gadis itu otomatis membagi kelompok menjadi dua bagian. Menempel pada Chanyeol atau Luhan, lalu menggiring mereka meninggalkan lapangan.

Luhan pun sudah tidak dapat menolak lagi.

"hey! Kalian dengar aku tidak?" Baekhyun berteriak frustasi. Frustasi? Yakin?

**_YESSS! Yuuhuuuu hari yang sempurna!_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Silakan tinggalkan jejak: review/follow/fav. **

**Jangan jadi pembaca gratisan!**

**FYI:**

**Inget salah satu kartun nikeledeon(tulisan asli sengaja disamarkan) jaman dulu? Yupz, Helga yang selalu kasar ke Arnold untuk nutupin perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. **

**Cerita Lubaek ini terinspirasi dari karakter Helga dan Krisho dari pengalaman pribadi author.**

**Upss keceplosan! nanti disini juga ada Krisho.**

**SELAMAT BUAT EXO YANG BERHASIL MEMBORONG PIALA MAMA 2014. BERTURUT-TURUT JADI DAESANG. SAYA SEBAGAI EXO-L SANGAT BANGGA! **

Dan saya memberi 3 dari ratusan juta voting untuk EXO.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ep 2**

* * *

HEY READERS SEMUA! ANNYEONG! SARANGHAE :*

Dua Chapter Awal Ini Khusus Lubaek. Lubaek dan obrolan hati ke hati mereka.

Aku jawab komen-an kalian yah:

# KAIHUN Biang Rusuh Belom Nongol Yaa… iya mereka namja dan mereka berusaha bikin Luhan jadi yaoi. mereka berdua ngejar-ngejar Luhan karena mereka cinta luhan kkkkkk.

# ini udah lanjut, makasih udah setia nunggu. makasih udah ngasih semangat.

# tsundere? bisa bisaa. . . tapi sebenernya Baekhyun begitu karena harga diri nya tinggi banget.

# yang di intro siapa? nanti juga pada tahu. nanti, sabar yaa cinta :P

# baek=helga; arnold=Luhan? ngga begitu. karakter baekhyun doang yang aku angkat dari helga. kalau di kartun kan pasrah aja tuh si arnold di apa2in ama helga. tapi kalo disini luhan bisa bales baekhyun. kan disini luhan itu emak-emak rempong.

okay! silakan isi review di bawah

I

I

V

V

* * *

.

. .

Ini Cinta Segi Berapa

Ep. 2

. .

.

* * *

INTRO

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Dari ruangan besar berlantai kayu dengan lampu kristal terdengar suara denting piano yang indah. Sebuah grand piano berwarna coklat tua berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan bernuansa kuning pucat dengan tambahan aksen merah tersebut.

Seorang pria dengan setelan kasual tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar alunan piano. Pria itu sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian formal yang memegang berbagai macam map dan brosur.

Setelahnya pria itu pamit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sumber melodi indah yang telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Setelah membuka pintu yang cukup besar, pria itu berjalan ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang memainkan piano dengan anggun.

"aku tahu kau kabur kesini, tega sekali kau meninggalkanku mengurus segalanya sendirian" pria itu berpura-pura marah dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di Piano.

"Kau berlebihan sekali. Mengurus pernikahan memang melelahkan, dan kau hanya memilih konsep dekorasi saja protes." jawab gadis itu acuh tanpa menghentikan gerakkan jemarinya.

"hhehehe, jadi calon istriku ini lelah?" pria itu terkekeh dan mengambil duduk di samping gadisnya. Memeluk pinggang gadisnya dan menopangkan dagunya sendiri di bahu gadisnya,

"saaaangat, tapi tidak masalah. Pernikahan itukan sekali seumur hidup, dan aku sangat bersyukur menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai. Kau suka dengan tempat ini?"

"aku lah yang bersyukur bisa menikahimu. Gomawo chagiiii, saranghae. Aku sangat suka! kau pandai sekali mencari tempat. Aku sudah membayangkan, aku memakai setelan tuxedo hitam berdiri menunggumu di depan altar itu. Ada rangkaian bunga dari pintu besar hingga altar. Lalu kau yang digandeng ayahmu muncul dengan gaun pengantinmu juga anak-anak kecil yang mengiringimu ditambah bunga-bunga yang menyambut kehadiranmu. Semua mata memandang kagum akan keindahanmu, dan semua yang melihatmu akan berpikir bahwa aku adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia. "

"hhahaha, kau memang selalu lucu yeobo. Tapi jangan lupa kalau aku memilih gedung ini sebagai tempat pernikahan kita karena disini ada pianonya. Kau tidak melupakan piano ini dalam dekorasi impianmu kan?" Tawanya yang membahana terhenti seketika, gadis itu juga menghentikan jemarinya dan menatap tajam pria yang dagunya masih menempel di pundaknya.

"emm, eumm, tentu saja aku ingat. Hehehehe, oh yaampun masih ada yang harus aku jelaskan pada penyewa dekorasi. Sepertinya ada detail yang kurang aku jelaskan juga pada pengelola gedung ini. Kau tungggu disini saja yah, Chagi... Saranghae."

Cup.

Dengan langkah seribu pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah mengecup singkat bibir gadisnya. Tentu saja ia melupakan mengenai dekorasi piano.

Gadis tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal akan kelalaian calon suaminya itu. Ia mulai memainkan kembali piano tersebut, lalu terkikik geli membayangkan wajah konyol prianya yang tertangkap basah dan pura-pura tidak lupa.

**OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya di belakang rombongan tim basketnya, seorang pelatih basket, seorang guru pembimbing, dan dua orang asing: Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Perjalanan menuju restoran ini benar-benar menyulut emosinya, gadis-gadis centil itu berlomba untuk menempel pada Luhan.

_Ishh, jinja! Awas kalian semua!_

Dengan beringas, gadis itu meringsek maju, tidak mempedulikan siapa saja yang terkena terjangannya. Mengacuhkan semua protesan tidak suka dari para rekannya.

Dan ketika Luhan tepat berada didepannya, dengan sengaja ia menabrakkan bahu mereka sampai lelaki manis itu oleng. Lalu berjalan dengan santai seolah tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun.

"yak!" Luhan memekik kesal pada Baekhyun, dan menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang berusaha menempel lagi padanya. Lalu mengejar si pelaku yang berada di depannya.

Baekhyun menggigit lidahnya dengan ekspresi bahagia dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika tahu bahwa Luhan sedang mengejarnya.

"aigoo, kalian jangan bertengkar terus!" suara Chanyeol otomatis terdengar juga. Akhirnya ia pun menyingkirkan para gadis yang menempel padanya dan berjalan ke Luhan yang sedang mengejar Baekhyun.

"kau!" Luhan menarik tas yang sedang Baekhyun pakai.

"wae?" dengan nada menantang Baekhyun menjawab dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Luhan, memandang remeh Luhan yang masih memegang tasnya. Jarak wajah yang yang cukup dekat membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

_Omo! Omo! Omo! Tampan sekai!_

"Luhan, Baekhyun! Sudah! Tidak di sekolah tidak di jalanan umum kalian bertengkar! Memalukan!"

Terdengar suara Changmin Saem menginterupsi kegiatan tatap-tatapan mereka.

"heuuhhh! Bahkan kau masih memakai seragam sekolah, Luhan!" suara Victoria Saem tidak kalah kesal. "sebagai hukuman, kalian berdua dilarang ikut pesta perayaan ini!" lanjutnya.

Rombongan itu kaget luar biasa mendengar ucapan sang Saem wanita, bahkan Changmin pun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Dengan berbisik ia bertanya pada Victoria.

"kau yakin dengan hukumanmu? Baekhyun itu si kapten pahlawan"

"justru aku sedang memberinya hadiah. Kau tenang saja" ucap Victoria tidak kalah pelan. Lalu menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk menciptakan seriangaian.

Changmin menggaruk-garuk sikutnya tidak mengerti.

"selain Luhan dan Baekhyun, kalian lanjutkan saja perjalanan menuju restoran. Aku harus mengurus dua anak nakal ini." Ucap Victoria tegas.

Rombongan pun kembali berjalan dan hanya di pimpin oleh Changmin. Terdengar kasak-kusuk para gadis mengenai apa hukuman yang akan Lubaek tanggung. Namun Chanyeol tetap disitu untuk mengetahui nasib sahabat dan cinta sejatinya.

"ini hari kemenangan yang membahagiakan, kalian akur lah sedikit. Sebagai guru konseling, Saem sudah bosan mendengar keributan yang kalian ciptakan. Baekhyun, rayakan kemenangan ini berdua saja dengan Luhan. Kalian harus pergi bersama dan melakukan aktifitas bersama. Saat di sekolah nanti berikan pada Saem foto-foto kalian sebagai bukti, juga rincian perjalanan kalian. " Victoria berujar dengan nada seprihatin mungkin.

Mulut Luhan dan Baekhyun terbuka sempurna mendengar hukuman yang disebutkan oleh Saem cantik tersebut. Otak mereka masih sulit memberi respon dari informasi yang mereka tangkap.

"MWO?"Tapi sebenarnya yang paling kaget adalah Chanyeol.

"saem, bahaya jika mereka dibiarkan berdua saja. Aku ikut yah" Chanyeol merajuk pada Saem-nya.

"hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun! Kenapa kau masih disini Chanyeol? "

"Luhan kan sahabatku, dan Baekki adalah kekasihku. Wajar saja jika aku masih disini" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya nampak seperti bocah idiot di mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tidak setuju dengan ucapan tersebut langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"aww, sakit" Chanyeol melirih pelan.

"yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar Saem… ehh maksudku bukan bagian dia kekasih Baekhyun. Bagian Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika aku pergi berdua saja dengan Luhan itu berbahaya. Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini, dan sepertinya Baekhyun pun begitu. Setidaknya harus ada yang menemani kami" Luhan berkata tegas, dan itu adalah penolakkan yang jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Membuatnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala.

"ani! Saem tidak bilang jika kalian harus melakukannya disini kan? Kalian bisa naik bis atau kereta untuk kembali ke Seoul. Kalian bebas memilih tempat dan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Yang penting kalian menghabiskan waktu berdua "

"saem~ tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kencan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara lemas dan hampir menangis.

Wajah Luhan dan Baekhyun spontan memanas mendengar kata 'kencan'.

"karena kalian banyak protes dan mengeluh, saem tambah hukumannya. Kalian juga harus membuat paragraf mengenai kepribadian masing-masing, yang baik-baik saja karena yang buruknya pasti kalian sudah tahu. Dan Chanyeol~ kau mau Saem hukum juga?"

Tidak ada yang berani menyanggah ucapan Victoria, tiga siswa itu terlarut dalam angan masing-masing.

Victoria berdehem memecah keheningan, dan menyodorkan amplop berisi uang pada Luhan "ini biaya untuk hukuman kalian, bikin juga rincian pengeluaran yang jelas".

"Tidak usah saem, pakai uangku juga cukup" Luhan mendorong amplop tersebut menjauhinya. Membuat Baekhyun semakin mencintainya -_-

"kau yakin? Bagus, bagus, kau ssan namja! Jaga Byun Baekhyun baik-baik nne?"

"ne, saem"

"habiskan waktu kalian untuk saling mengenal! Mungkin dengan saling mengenal kalian bisa menemukan kesamaan lalu berhenti saling mengganggu dan jadi lebih akrab. Pekerjaan saem pun akan jadi lebih mudah"

"tunggu dulu saem, aku juga ikut mereka yah" lagi-lagi permohonan Chanyeol diacuhkan oleh Victoria.

"anyeong, Luhan! Baekhyun! Saem serius, cobalah untuk saling mengenal" Victoria meninggalkan sepasang adam-hawa tersebut sambil menarik kerah belakang seragam Chanyeol karena anak itu tidak mau berpisah dari Baekhyun.

"Luhannie, aku titip Baekki nne!Jangan sampai kalian mmpphhh" kini selain menarik bajunya, Victoria pun membekap mulut besar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuang nafas panjang dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Dia bahagia sekaligus stress.

_Ottokae ottokae ottokae T^T_

.

.

.

Bakhyun resah karena keheningan diantara mereka. Sejak ditinggal berdua beberapa belas menit lalu, Luhan mau pun dirinya belum ada yang bersuara. Mereka hanya duduk di bangku taman.

_Kenapa suasana jadi mencekam begini?Apa yang harus kulakukan? Luhaannn, bicara lah sesuatu T_T. aigoo, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku yang membuka percakapan? Anndweee! Aku ini yeojaaa! T^T_

"ekkhem ekkhemm" setelah perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan harga dirinya sebagai yeoja dan memecah keheningan, di jaman modern ini tidak masalah jika yeoja yang bergerak lebih dulu. Lagipula bodoh sekali jika ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatas emas ini.

Luhan menoleh padanya, dan tatapan mereka bertabrakkan. Membuat tekad Baekhyun yang sudah bulat menjadi pecah seketika.

"wae? Kau haus?"Luhan memandang Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"TIDAK!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Karena terlalu gugup, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara menggelegar yang membuat Luhan ngeri. Membuat gadis itu merutuki mulutnya sendiri.

. *.* .* .

_Ugh, sial! Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol. Apa coba yang harus aku lakukan dengan yeoja kasar dan galak ini? Yang ada aku kena semprot terus. _

_Malas! benar-benar tidak menyenangkan. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya pasti membosankan. Lihat saja, dia hanya diam sejak tadi. Biasanya dia heboh tapi sekarang diam saja seperti batu. Apa dia merencanakan sesuatu?_

"ekhmm ekhmm" _akhirnya ia bersuara. _

_Apa-apaan itu? Apa itu kode kalau dia minta minum? Aku menoleh padanya yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingku. _

"wae? Kau haus?"

"TIDAK" jawabnya dengan lengkingan yang menggelegar.

"tidak perlu berteriak! Kau pikir ini hutan?"

_Astaga, gadis barbar ini. Jaraknya denganku tidak lebih dari 30cm dan telingaku juga masih normal. Dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. _

_Apa Chanyeol buta menyukai yeoja tipe pembully seperti ini? Astaga, bisa-bisa setiap hari Chanyeol kena KDRT. _

_Dan lihat! Bahkan dia tidak minta maaf! Sekarang dia malah melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku!_

_Kuatkan Luhan, Tuhan… dan berikanlah sahabat Luhan, Chanyeol, hidayah Tuhan… bukakan matanya. Percuma kan Tuhan memberinya mata lebar tapi tidak bisa melihat. Amiiinnn. _

"Byun" panggil Luhan setelah mengucap amin dalam hati.

"wae?" jawab Baekhyun pelan

"jja! tetaplah bicara dengan nada seperti ini, tidak perlu teriak-teriak"

"ar-ra-seo!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menjengkelkan.

_Tsk! Benar-benar yeoja menyebalkan!Kuatkan dirimu Luhan. Luhan, hwaiting! Ini adalah hukuman paling ringan dari Victoria Saem. Jangan sampai mendapat yang lebih berat. _

"aku tanya sekali lagi, kau haus?"

"aniyo. Aku tidak haus. Aku hanya kelaparan."

"kenapa tidak bilang?"

"aku pikir kau cukup pintar"

"bisa tidak sehari ini saja kau singkirkan sikap menyebalkanmu itu?"

"bisa, jika kau bersikap gentlemen dan manly!"

"MWO? " sekarang giliran Luhan yang melengking.

"ckck, kenapa berteriak? Memangnya ini di hutan?"

"asal kau tahu, aku ini manly dan tampan! Ssan namja!Ssan namja!"

"tidak usah banyak bicara… Buktikan saja~"

Baekhyun berdiri dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang cemberut di kursi taman.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut karena Luhan tetap duduk di kursi dan tidak mengikutinya. Dengan marah yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan bertolak pinggang.

"YAK XI LUHAN YANG MANLY DAN TAMPAN! kenapa kau tetap duduk disitu? Dengan bibir manyun dan posisi duduk seperti itu bahkan kau lebih cantik dari Nana After School! Ssan namja dari mananya?"

_Eughh dasar yeoja jadi-jadian gila!_

Wajah Luhan merah menahan marah mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun. Langsung saja Luhan berdiri dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Tanpa membalas umpatan kasar yang Baekhyun lontarkan, Luhan tetap menyeretnya meninggalkan taman tersebut.

. . . .

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram telapak tangannya erat.

_OH MY GOOOOD! EOMMMAAAAA! LUHAN MEMEGANG TANGANKU!Berpegangan tangan di taman, ahhh sungguh romantis~~ semua orang memperhatikan kami, huhuhu kami memang pasangan paling serasi di bumi. _

Seperti terhipnotis, Baekhyun ikut melangkah kemana pun tangannya ditarik.

Dengan menutup matanya, perlahan Baekhyun memberanikan diri membalas genggaman Luhan. Di saat tangan mereka terpaut sempurna itu juga lah akal Baekhyun kembali.

"YAK! Rusa siluman! Kenapa menyeretku hah!"

"rusa sinting! Lepas! Akan kuadukan pada Saem"

"paabbooyaaaa! Leppasss!"

"tuli! Telingamu hanya hiasan?"

Seberapa pun sadisnya Baekhyun mengatai Luhan, tetap saja tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Luhan dan tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk menarik atau memberontak.

Selama beberapa menit hingga Baekhyun berhenti mengumpat, Luhan tetap menyeretnya sampai tiba di sebuah tempat makan.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya, Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di meja kosong dan mendudukkan Baekhyun. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya sendiri di kursi yang berseberangan.

"kau itu benar-benar siluman rusa tidak punya hati yah? Bisa-bisanya kau menyeretku seperti tadi?" ucap Baekhyun penuh emosi.

"kau kelaparan kan? Aku takut saja kau pingsan di jalan jika tidak membantumu berjalan" Luhan hanya menanggapi santai sambil membaca buku menu.

"membantuku berjalan katamu?"Baekhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat dan ingin melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja pura-pura.

"kau ingin makan apa? Sudahlah yeoja galak, jangan marah-marah terus. Wajahmu cepat tua dan kulitmu juga akan cepat keriput"

"kau pikir aku peduli? Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu tampil cantik dan manis"

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku ini tampan dan manly! Tidak cantik ataupun manis. Kau pikir aku yang menentukan seperti apa wajahku?"

"ne, ne, arra. Tuhan lah yang memberimu wajah cantik, manis, dan imut itu"

"hmm," Luhan hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

"tapi sikap dan kelakuanmu yang manis dan imut itu kau lah yang menentukan"

"yak Byun baekhyun! Kau mau makan atau menceramahiku?"

"ckckck, seperti yeoja yang mengalami PMS. Benar-benar sensitif"

Luhan memilih mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun dan memanggil seorang pelayan. Telinganya memang sudah terbiasa mendengar ucapan tajam gadis itu.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya, Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan ketampanan Luhan yang sedang bicara pada pelayan.

"kau mau pesan apa?"

"ss-samakan saja denganmu" jawab Baekhyun yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"kau yakin?"

Baekhyun hanya mengerlingkan matanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Luhan. Dalam hati sebenarnya ragu juga, memang apa makanan yang dipesan Luhan? Ahh terserah lah, yang penting makan semeja dengan menu yang sama bersama Luhan.

Pelayan itu pun pergi sambil menempelkan nota pesanan di meja yang mereka berdua tempati. Dengan sigap Baekhyun mencabut kertas kecil tersebut dan membacanya.

Dua cangkir kopi hitam. 

_Dua cangkir kopi hitam. Ohh, Dua cangkir kopi hitam? Memang Luhannie tidak makan yah? Eeh, tunggu…_

"luhan…"

"hmm?"

"kau itu bodoh atau dungu?"

"wae?"

"KAU HANYA MEMESAN DUA CANGKIR KOPI!"

"kau sendiri yang bilang samakan saja denganku"

"MANA AKU TAHU KAU HANYA MEMESAN KOPI!"

"aku mengatakan dengan jelas kepada pelayan didepan mukamu! Aku bahkan bertanya padamu untuk meyakinkan pesananmu!KAU LAH YANG BODOH DAN DUNGU!"

"tsk! Susah bicara dengan rusa sepertimu! PELAYAN!"

Pelayan yang sudah menyadari adu mulut diantara mereka bergegas ke arah Baekhyun dengan alat tulis siap pakai.

"ne, nona" ucap pelayan sopan.

"batalkan satu cangkir kopi yang barusan dia pesan. Ganti dengan segelas jus stroberi dan pancake stroberi" Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Luhan yang sedang menatap jendela dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"baik nona, pesanan anda segera datang"

Setelah memastikan pelayan tersebut menjauh, Luhan membuka suaranya.

"yeoja tomboy, galak, angkuh, kasar dan pemarah sepertimu menyukai stroberi?" sindir Luhan meremehkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir menahan sakit hatinya ketika mendengar sang pujaan hati terang-terangan berkata buruk tentang dirinya.

_Andweee! Aniyo Luhan! Aniyo! Bukalah mata hatimu dan kau akan tahu jika hatiku selembut kapas. Aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. _

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Namja cantik dan manis sepertimu memesan kopi hitam? Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau itu manly"

"jika aku memesan kopi untuk membuktikan aku manly, bagaimana denganmu yang memesan jus dan pancake stroberi? Kau ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa kau itu imut dan lucu?"

"seluruh dunia juga tahu jika Byun Baekhyun itu imut dan lucu. Asal kau tahu, sejak kecil aku sudah suka stroberi. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak tomboy! Tidak galak, kasar, angkuh, dan semua hal buruk yang kau tuduhkan padaku!"

"ckck, dari cara bicaramu saja semua tuduhanku itu terbukti."

"memang susah bicara dengan rusa keras kepala yang bodoh."

Adu mulut dengan Luhan barusan membuat Baekhyun yakin jika ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tempat di hati Luhan. Mustahil bisa dekat dengan Luhan. Mustahil menjadi kekasih Luhan. Mustahil menikah dengan Luhan.

Tap tap tap.

Baekhyun memainkan ponselnya, ingin sekali mengambil selca dengan Luhan. Mungkin ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir bisa jalan bersama Luhan seumur hidupnya. Tapi bibirnya terlalu berat untuk mengajak namja tampan itu berfoto bersama.

_Aku ini yeoja! Tidak bisakah aku memiliki sedikit harga diri di hadapannya? Tadi aku duluan yang memulai pembicaraan, lalu aku sendiri yang bilang lapar. Dan sekarang aku harus mengajaknya berfoto? Hikshiks T^T. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Andai saja aku dilahirkan sebagai gadis yang cantik dan manis T_T_

"byun, sambil menunggu pesanan datang lebih baik kita foto. Itu yang disuruh saem kan?"

"ne!" jawab Baekhyun antusias.

Ajakan Luhan benar-benar diluar dugaan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan bangkunya dan beralih pada bangku disamping Luhan.

"wah! Semangat sekali! Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kau mengidolakanku yah?" ucap Luhan riang.

_Aku mencintaimu Luhannie! Tidak dapatkah kau merasakan cinta tulusku?_

"tutup mulutmu rusa! Jangan buat mood-ku turun lebih rendah!"

Luhan memanyunkan bibir bawahnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

_Membosankan! Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda!_

Klik klik klik

Tanpa aba-aba Baekhyun menagambil selca mereka, membuat Luhan memelototkan matanya.

"yak! Hasilnya pasti jelek! Ulang! Ulang! Kau curang!" dengan panik Luhan berusaha merampas ponsel Baekhyun. Namun usahanya gagal karena gadis tersebut dengan cepat mengantongi ponselnya.

"dalam mimpimu" dengan senyum kemenangan, Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya semula.

Tidak lama pelayan datang membawa pesanan. Dan menatanya di atas meja.

"secangkir kopi hitam, segelas jus stroberi, dan sepiring pancake stroberi. Selamat menikmati"

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan sopan.

. . . .

Baekhyun sudah memegang garpu dan pisau di kedua tangannya, siap untuk menikmati pancake yang masih ada asap mengepulnya.

Luhan meminum kopinya dengan santai, memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Byun Baekhyun menikmati pancakenya. Tidak pernah dia sangka, yeoja galak dan tomboy itu bisa seperti anak kecil jika berhadapan dengan pancake.

**Mungkin dengan saling mengenal kalian bisa menemukan kesamaan lalu berhenti saling mengganggu dan jadi lebih akrab. **

Kalimat-kalimat tersebut menggema dalam kepala Luhan. Dia memang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sama sekali.

_Mungkin, mungkin memang benar yang saem katakan. Aku hanya tidak mengenalnya. Tapikan selama ini memang dia yang mencari masalah denganku. _

"kau yakin hanya minum itu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang jelas khawatir.

"hah?" tanya Luhan cengo, masih tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun tanyakan

"kau yakin hanya minum itu? Cobalah, ini enak. Lagipula porsinya terlalu besar jika aku harus memakannya sendiri"

"oh" jawab Luhan singkat tanpa minat, pancake stroberi samasekali bukan gayanya karena tidak manly sedikitpun.

"kenapa Cuma 'oh'? buka mulutmu Luhan" Baekhyun mengulurkan garpunya yang sudah penuh dengan irisan pancake.

"aku tidak mau. Habiskan saja sendiri, kau kan menyukainya"

"kita akan pergi seharian dan kau hanya minum itu?"

"kita-ammpphhh" ketika mulut Luhan terbuka sempurna, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyuapkan pancakenya. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang terlanjur ada di mulutnya.

"hhhhahahahahaah! Good boy!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kesal Luhan yang benar-benar cute dan imut.

_Byun Baek sialan! Benar-benar menyebalkan. _

"kau mau lagi?" goda Baekhyun dengan wajah sumringah.

"tidak" ucap Luhan menutup mulutnya karena sedikit trauma mengucapkan vokal 'a'.

"kenapa? Kau tidak suka pancakenya atau stroberinya?"

"aku tidak suka makanan manis"

"jinjja? Kau serius? Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai kopi hitam? Aku pikir hanya untuk memperkuat image manly-mu"

"apa untungnya juga berpura-pura dihadapanmu?"

"ne, ne, arraseo. Mianhe~ karena kau tidak suka makanan manis, kau makan pancakenya saja, biar semua topping ini aku yang habiskan"

"aku tidak mau"

"tsk! Rusa manja yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Jja aku suapi, aaaa"

Dengan berat hati, Luhan membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Baekhyun.

_Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak sampai setengah menit lalu kami ribut dan sekarang suap-suapan pancake! Ahhh molla! Entah siapa sebenarnya yang aneh, aku atau dia. _

"kalau rusa makan, matanya melotot yah?"

"berisik!"

"yeayy~~, aku menghabiskan makananku"

"aku! Aku yang menghabiskannya Baek!"

"hhhahaha, Luhan anak pintar. Ngomong-ngomong setelah ini kita kemana?"

"kita pulang ke Seoul, ini sudah sore. Kau mau naik bis atau kereta?"

"aku mau naik. . . hmm. . . apa yah? Lebih cepat mana?"

"kereta"

"kalau begitu aku mau naik bis"

"yak! Untuk apa kau bertanya yang paling cepat jika ternyata memilih yang paling lama?"

"kau mengataiku galak, tapi sebenarnya kau lebih galak dariku. Sadar tidak?"

"heuh Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Kau! Hanya kau yang membuatku gila seperti ini! Kau adalah orang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah aku kenal, jadi wajar saja jika aku galak padamu!"

"mwo? Jadi kau hanya seperti ini padaku? Yak! Itu tidak adil Luhan!"

"kau merasa aku tidak adil? Kau pikir selain Byun Baekhyun si yeoja angkuh ada orang lain yang suka menggangguku?"

"tsk! Penilaianmu itu benar-benar kekanakkan. Jadi kau balas dendam?"

"Pembicaraan kita sudah melenceng terlalu jauh, Byun. Sekarang kita pulang. Kajja"

"pembicaraan ini belum selesai, kita lanjut lagi di bis. Kau lupa apa yang Saem katakan? Kita harus saling mengenal"

"terserah" Luhan pergi terlebih dulu meninggalkan meja yang ia tempati dengan Baekhyun tanpa tahu gadis itu sedang tersenyum sumringah memperhatikan punggungnya.

. . . .

Luhan dan Baekhyun menaiki bis tujuan Seoul dengan keberangkatan jam 3 sore. Dua orang yang sedang menjalani 'hukuman' tersebut memilih duduk di bangku bagian depan. Luhan di pinggir dan Baekhyun di pojok dekat jendela.

Suasananya tidak sedingin alias kaku seperti saat di taman, atau pun panas karena pertengkaran mereka seperti di restoran. Mereka sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun sudah sering tersenyum meski ada saja satu dua kata kasar untuk Luhan meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Dan Luhan yang memang hampir setiap hari mendapat perlakuan menyebalkan dari Baekhyun cukup lega karena hari ini gadis itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Ketika bis mulai berjalan, Baekhyun sedikit menimbang-nimbang cara untuk memulai obrolan dengan Luhan. Setelah menguatkan hatinya beberapa belas menit, Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Luhan, kau mau foto lagi?" Luhan cukup tercengang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Seorang Byun bisa bertanya (biasanya selalu memaksa bahkan terkesan memerintah) dengan nada normal (biasanya dengan nada angkuh dan kasar).

"tentu" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang teramat lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan i-phone putihnya dan menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan.

"aku akan menghitungnya, jadi kali ini kau bisa bersiap-siap. . . " ucap Baekhyun sambil berpose V.

Luhan yang melihat Baekhyun berpose manis, membuatnya ingin berpose tidak kalah manis. Ia merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan dengan senyum sempurnanya ia menatap kamera.

". . . ssat-tuu,du-du-duaaa,t-tig-ga" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, bahkan tangannya pun gemetaran.

Klik

"yak! Kenapa menghitungnya seperti bayi yang baru bisa bicara? Dan tanganmu pun goyang-goyang. Hasilnya pasti blur!" ucap Luhan kesal sambil merampas ponsel milik Baekhyun.

"tuh kan benar hasilnya jelek!" Luhan merajuk dan memperlihatkan hasil foto tersebut pada Baekhyun. "mengambil selca saja kau tidak becus!"

Jantung Baekhyun masih belum normal karena sentuhan Luhan, tapi mendengar protesan Luhan akhirnya ia sadar juga. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan jantungnya.

"yak! Kau tidak tahu bis ini sedang berjalan? Lakukan saja sendiri jika kau merasa lebih baik dariku. Dasar monster selca!"

"aku sudah tidak mood, kau menyebalkan" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada dan memajukan bibirnya semaksimal mungkin.

Baekhyun benar-benar sudah meleleh dengan segala pesona Luhan. Biasanya ia memandang wajah imut sekaligus tampan namja ini dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang, sekarang. . . . . . tepat didepan matanya. Persis di sampingnya tanpa jarak. Namja itu mencuri logikanya.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir Luhan secepat kilat. Entah ia sadar atau tidak. Karena setelahnya ia langsung membuang muka ke arah jendela. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Jangan tanya kecepatan jantungnya memompa darah. Dan darah itu sepertinya hanya mengalir ke pipinya saja, karena seluruh wajahnya pucat pasi.

_Aaarrrggghhhh Oemmaaaa, OTTOKAEEEE? Mati saja aku T^T pabbo! Pabbo! Baekhyun pabbo!_

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, jemarinya mengelus bibirnya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang barusan dilakukan Baekhyun. Lalu menengok ke arah gadis tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan wajahnya melainkan hanya punggungnya saja. Karena Gadis itu masih setia memandang keluar jendela.

Luhan membuang nafas panjang, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apa maksudmu menciumku?" Luhan bertanya pelan namun dengan nada tegas dan menuntut. Pertama kalinya Baekhyun mendengar Luhan bicara se-manly itu. Membuat Baekhyun takut dan makin gugup. Tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan kini airmatanya sudah menumpuk.

"apa pun maksudmu, aku harap kau tidak serius. Selain karena sahabatku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman satu sekolah. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi dan tidak akan pernah membahasnya. Aku harap kau mengerti, Byun Baekhyun-ssi" Luhan berucap dingin dan ketus.

Baekhyun membeku, hatinya hancur seketika. Rasanya ada benda besar dan berat menggelayut di dadanya yang membuat rahangnya sakit. Benarkah itu Luhan? Xi Luhan yang ia sukai sejak pertama kali melihatnya saat tingkat satu?

Baekhyun sangat menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Ingin rasanya ia melompat dari jendela itu dan langsung mati.

_Mati! Mungkin itu yang terbaik!_

.

.

.

.

To be continue.

YEOROBUN, my lovely reader :*

PLEASE HARGAI FF INI DENGAN REVIEW/FAV/FOLL THANK YOU.

* * *

**Chapter 3: ep 3**

* * *

ALL CAST BELONGED TO OWNER.

MAIN CAST: LUHAN / BAEKHYUN(GS)

ini cinta segi berapa?

ep. 3

* * *

NNMNMW

NWMW

MNNWMN

Sudah hampir tengah malam namun Baekhyun masih terjaga. Di kamarnya yang gelap Ia meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal, dengan mata berair dan suara tangis yang ia tahan. Sejak beberapa jam lalu ia berusaha untuk tidur berharap tangisnya berhenti. Namun sial airmatanya terus mengalir.

Ucapan Luhan saat di bis sore tadi selalu muncul di pikirannya, lagi-lagi terdengar di telinganya. Meski pun ia mampu mengelak dan selamat dari situasi tersebut.

* * *

_"Byun Baekhyun. Apa maksudmu menciumku? apa pun maksudmu, aku harap kau tidak serius. Selain karena sahabatku menyukaimu, aku juga tidak pernah menganggapmu lebih dari teman satu sekolah. Aku akan melupakan kejadian tadi dan tidak akan pernah membahasnya. Aku harap kau mengerti, Byun Baekhyun-ssi"_

_"hhahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa, berusaha tertawa selepas mungkin meski hatinya hancur sehancur-hancurnya. tanpa dapat ia tahan airmatanya menetes di sela tawanya. _

_"hhahaha kau lucu sekali, aku sampai mengeluarkan airmata" ucap Baekhyun geli sembari mengusap air matanya. ia benar-benar menertawakan nasibnya yang menyedihkan._

_"apa kau menganggap ciuman itu hal yang remeh?" geram Luhan karena melihat reaksi Baekhyun setelah menciumnya, mencium bibirnya._

_"kau menganggap itu ciuman?" tanya Baekhyun enteng masih berpura-pura tertawa karena airmatanya tidak mau berhenti menetes._

_"lalu apa namanya? bibir kita bersentuhan!" desis Luhan pelan, tidak mungkin ia berteriak-teriak mengenai ciuman di bis umum._

_"itu bukan ciuman, hanya bibir kita bersentuhan! jadi lupakan saja semuanya dan jangan pernah membahasnya lagi, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi. bayangkan bagaimana reaksi sahabatmu!" itu adalah ancaman, dan Luhan sangat mengerti itu. jika Luhan mambahasnya lagi maka gadis licik ini akan mengatakan ciuman ini pada Chanyeol. dan ancaman ini berhasil membuat Luhan diam._

_Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar, nafas lega sebenarnya karena mampu berkelit dari Luhan hanya dengan mambalik ucapan Luhan. air matanya pun sudah berhenti dan sudah mampu mengendalikan diri lagi._

_sedangkan Luhan makin kesal, benar-benar kesal pada gadis yang ada disampingnya. ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Baekhyun menciumnya. tapi sepertinya sia-sia, bicara dengan Baekhyun seperti bicara pada tembok._

* * *

Semua orang tahu mata Byun Baekhyun itu sipit, tanpa bantuan eyeliner matanya mungkin hanya tampak seperti garis. namun pagi ini tampak berbeda, tanpa bantuan benda hitam itu pun kini matanya terlihat bulat dan berisi. Mata yang bengkak akibat menangis semalaman malah membuatnya tampak lebih cantik dan imut. sorot mata sedihnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Cara berjalan pun berbeda, moodnya yang sangat suram membuatnya berjalan lemas dan malas-malasan tapi anehnya malah membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Bibirnya yang tipis berubah menjadi merah sensual karena semalaman ia menggigit, mencubit, bahkan menampar bibirnya sendiri karena berani-beraninya berbuat bodoh. Rambutnya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai, karena sialnya ia tidak dapat menemukan satu-satunya kunciran yang ia miliki.

semua orang yang melihatnya terpukau, tanpa sadar mengucapkan 'wooowww' tanpa suara. tentu saja Baekhyun merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, Baekhyun membuang nafas kasar dengan lelah. ia mempercepat jalannya menuju kelas.

_Luhan pasti sudah menceritakan kebodohanku pada semua orang _batinnya setengah mendendam, meski ia tahu tidak mungkin Luhan menceritakannya.

_Aku setengah mati mencintaimu tapi setengah mati juga membencimu. lihat saja siluman rusa! aku bersumpah akan membalasmu! tidak akan aku lupakan pandangan menghina yang mereka berikan padaku saat ini! semua gara-gara kau! siluman rusa pabbo! kalau aku tidak benar-benar mecintaimu, kau sudah aku bunuh sekarang.  
_

pikiran melantur Baekhyun tentang membuat perhitungan pada Luhan buyar begitu saja ketika ia merasa ada tangan asing bertengger di bahunya. tangan asing yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar asing. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya sedikit berputar ke atas untuk melihat wajah pemilik tangan tersebut.

"pagi, baekki" sapanya ramah dan ceria, ditambah dengan senyum yang lebar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening karena tiba-tiba pusing menyerang kepalanya. monster bertelinga gajah dengan gigi berderet rapi lagi-lagi muncul. pagi ini Baekhyun sedang mengalami _mental breakdown,_ jadi tidak ada salahnya meladeni makhluk ini sekali saja jika bisa bebas selamanya. dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah juga karena sudah mencium Luhan tanpa sahabatnya.

"pagi, Chanyeol" balas Baekhyun malas dan senyum palsu yang tampak tulus. ia berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya.

Chanyeol terkejut, diam membeku. ada dua hal yang membuatnya membatu seperti ini. yang pertama, karena pagi ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. setiap hari juga cantik, tapi hari ini sangat sangat sangat cantik. dan yang kedua, Baekhyun membalas sapaannya dengan sebuah senyuman. satu tahun lebih malah hampir dua tahun Chanyeol menyapanya dan yang ia dapat adalah hinaan dan pukulan.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba gatal, wajahnya penuh keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan. mungkin ia berhalusinasi, mungkin juga ia salah lihat. ia putuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat lain lalu kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun yang ternyata masih tersenyum. Baekhyun benar-benar bicara dan tersenyum padanya?

lutut Chanyeol menjadi lemas, dan dengan dramatisnya ia terjatuh ke lantai sembari memegangi dada kirinya. tidak mempedulikan siswa-siswi lain yang berada di sekitarnya menonton dengan pandangan malas, mual lebih tepatnya.

Baekhyun memukul keningnya sendiri, senyum di wajahnya memudar dan berubah menjadi ekspresi malu dan kesal. buru-buru ia meninggalkan monster yang roboh gara-gara menerima senyumannya.

"baekkiii! tungguuu!" teriak Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya, buru-buru ia bangkit dan mengejar gadis itu kembali.

"argh!" Baekhyun frustasi, hatinya sedang kacau dan kini ada monster gila yang mengejarnya. ia berlari menuju kelasnya, tanpa melihat kanan kiri. dan tampaknya ia berhasil menghindari oragg gila itu.

**brugh**.

sialnya lagi, ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang di persimpangan koridor. tapi ia tidak peduli dan tetap berlari, hingga suara orang tersebut menghentikannya.

"yak! kau! tunggu" suara cempreng Luhan terdengar bagai petir di siang bolong karena saat ini, Luhan lah yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. ia memang menghentikan langkahnya tapi ragu untuk menengok ke belakang. sepertinya Luhan juga tidak tahu bahwa yang menabraknya barusan adalah Baekhyun.

"kau! lihat kado-kado ku jatuh berantakan semua" ucap Luhan merajuk sambil berjongkok untuk membereskan kotak-kotak hadiahnya.

_kado? Luhannie ulang tahun? memang tanggal lahir bisa berubah?_

karena penasaran dengan asal-muasal kado-kado tersebut, Baekhyun berjalan mundur ke arah Luhan dan berdiri memperhatikan namja yang sedang menyusun ulang kotak-kotak berbagai warna dan ukuran tersebut.

"kenapa hanya berdiri saja? cepat bantu aku, setidaknya kau kan bisa meminta maaf" kesal Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari kado-kado yang sedang ia tata.

Baekhyun menggigit kuku jarinya, entah ini kesialan atau keberuntungan. ia ikut berjongkok disamping Luhan dan dia putuskan untuk menerima tantangan takdir ini (?)

"maaf" ucap Baekhyun dingin tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Luhan menekan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar suara gadis yang ada di sampingnya. sekarang ia tahu siapa yang sudah menabraknya, dan menyesal kenapa harus memanggilnya untuk membantu padahal Baekhyun sudah berniat pergi.

"hanya masalah kecil seperti ini kau ribut?" lanjut Baekhyun masih dengan nada datar. tapi matanya tertuju pada kado-kado dihadapannya, ingin sekali ia bertanya asal muasal kado ini. namun Luhan yang tetap diam membuatnya tidak berani bertanya.

suasana menjadi sangat canggung karena kebisuan mereka ditambah lagi koridor yang sepi. padahal kado-kado tersebut sudah kembali tersusun rapi namun tidak satupun dari mereka berdiri dan menjauh. mereka sama-sama saling menunggu ada yang bicara.

karena sudah tidak tahan dengan situasi aneh dan tidak nyaman ini, Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Luhan tanpa sadar ikut berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun supaya gadis itu tidak pergi. dan kaget ketika sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, ia malah mempererat genggamannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ini kedua kalinya Luhan menyentuhnya. secara otomatis udara di sekitarnya memanas. wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam sekarang. tapi tentu ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"tunggu..." ucap Luhan pelan dan menurunkan pegangannya dari pergelangan tangan ke telapak tangan Baekhyun. Luhan memainkan jari-jari Baekhyun dan memperhatikannya satu-persatu.

Baekhyun tidak mampu bernapas ketika Luhan memperlakukannya seperti ini. akhirnya Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Luhan dan menyembunyikannya di belakang pinggangnya, posisinya kini seperti sikap istirahat di tempat dalam pelajaran baris-berbaris.

"apalagi?" bisik Baekhyun yang memilih menatap lantai karena tidak berani melihat Luhan.

"eumm..." Luhan berpikir keras agar bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat. "...bisakah kau membantuku membawa kado-kado ini ke ruang olahraga? sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" pintanya ragu.

tanpa menjawab dan berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun kembali berjongkok dan mengambil sebagian kado yang tergeletak di lantai. Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Luhan yang masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Luhan pun segera membawa sisa kotak kado lalu menyusul Baekhyun dan berusaha menyamakan langkah mereka. hanya ada kesunyian selama perjalanan ke ruang olahraga.

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan gugup.

"kado-kado dari siapa ini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih Luhan.

"ini kado-kado milik tim sepakbola, kami membuat acara tukar kado. aku yang bertugas mengurus kadonya" jawab Luhan.

"ooh" jawab Baekhyun singkat.

setelah keheningan beberapa saat, Baekhyun berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, sedikit berharap jika Luhan akan memegang tangannya lagi. hingga sampai di pintu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Luhan akan menahannya ia putuskan untuk berjalan cepat.

IOI0IOI0IO0I

ketika Baekhyun benar-benar telah meninggalkan ruangan, Luhan langsung duduk lemas di kursi yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

harus ia akui, sejak tadi pandangannya hanya tertuju pada bibir Baekhyun. bagaimana bentuknya ketika diam, bagaimana bibir itu ketika bergerak. entah halusinasi atau imajinasi, bibir Baekhyun hari ini berbeda dari sebelumnya.

ia meraba lagi bibirnya, bibir yang telah bersentuhan dengan bibir Baekhyun. wajahnya memanas saat mengingat kembali kejadian di bis tersebut. itu adalah ciuman, jelas sekali itu adalah ciuman. bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyangkalnya?

ciuman itu terjadi sangat cepat, tapi tidak pernah bisa ia hapus dari pikirannya. semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, ia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Baekhyun. hangatnya nafas Baekhyun, dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun.

lalu ia memperhatikan tangannya sendiri. tangannya juga sudah dua kali menyentuh tangan Baekhyun. bodohnya lagi, tadi ia memperhatikan satu persatu jari Baekhyun. bagaimana bisa gadis kasar seperti itu memiliki jari-jari yang cantik. mungkin jika pemilik tangan itu tidak menariknya, ia bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian hanya untuk memandanginya.

bel sekolah menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan mengenai Baekhyun. ia bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Luhan berjalan santai memasuki kelas karena tahu jika belum ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya. lalu dengan tenang duduk di kursinya hingga seseorang datang dan mengambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Luhan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"aku dari menyimpan kado-kado ke ruang olahraga. harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu kau dari mana saja? kau lupa kemarin kau sendiri yang berjanji akan membantuku!" cerocos Luhan kesal.

"hhehehe, maafkan aku. ada sesuatu yang mengalihkan duniaku" jawab Chanyeol cengengesan. "harusnya tadi kau lihat, baekki sangaaattt cantik hari ini! tapi bukan itu yang membuat aku bahagia. hari ini dia membalas salamku dan tersenyum padaku. bayangkan Luhan! dia tersenyum padaku!"

Luhan sedang mengeluarkan alat tulis dari tasnya ketika Chanyeol mulai membicarakan Baekhyun. ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan pandangan prihatin pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum membuatnya sebahagia ini, Luhan tidak dapat membayangkan reaksi Chanyeol jika ia mengatakan 'bayangkan Chanyeol! dia mencium bibirku!'

"ohh, ayolah yeol! apa tidak ada bahasan lain?" ucap Luhan lelah.

"lebih dari setahun, aku menunggunya tersenyum padaku, lebih dari setahun" Chanyeol mulai berorasi. "oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa. kau belum bercerita tentang perjalanan kalian kemarin" teriak Chanyeol antusias. beberapa orang mulai berkumpul untuk mendengar cerita Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, ia menelan ludahnya. "biasa saja" jawabnya datar yang malah membuat semua orang makin penasaran.

"ceritakan yang lengkap, lu!" pinta Chanyeol tidak sabar. Luhan menarik nafas dan membuangnya, ia tidak bisa menghindar jika sudah dikeroyok seperti ini.

" aku... aku dan Luhan.. sungguh, tidak ada yang menarik! setelah kami ditinggal rombongan, aku dan dia tetap berada di taman. kami hanya diam dan diam. hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan kalau ia lapar, lalu kami ke restoran..."

"apa yang ia pesan?" potong Chanyeol.

"jus stroberi dan pancake stroberi.." jawab Luhan dan dihadiahi pandangan tidak percaya dari semua orang kecuali Chanyeol yang malah tersenyum lebar.

"setelah dari restoran, kami ke terminal. lalu naik bis kembali ke seoul. selesai." ucap Luhan final.

"apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tidak ada, kami berdua hanya diam, diam, dan diam." jawab Luhan lelah.

kerumunan itu pun bubar dengan sendirinya, Chanyeol juga sudah tidak tertarik dengan cerita itu.

VWVWV

WVW

V

Baekhyun mengabaikan makan siang dihadapannya dan hanya memandangi fotonya berdua dengan Luhan yang ada di layar ponsel. ia sekarang sedang duduk sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah. niatnya ingin menenangkan diri, hingga muncul dua namja tinggi berbeda warna kulit dihadapannya.

"hey kau Baekhyun noona!" panggil dua orang tersebut bersamaan tanpa ada rasa hormat sedikit pun.

"tsk, kalian lagi! kapan kalian bisa dewasa dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku?" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"ketika kau berhenti mengganggu Luhan hyung!" jawab salah satu dari mereka yang berkuli gelap tidak kalah sewot.

"ckckck, apalagi masalah kalian hari ini? aku hanya bertemu hyung kalian tadi pagi, bahkan aku membantunya membawakan kado-kado ke gedung olahraga" ucap Baekhyun berusaha sabar pada dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"kami tahu kemarin Luhan hyung dihukum gara-gara kau!" tuduh si kulit putih sambil menunjuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Kai, Sehun, kalian berdua itu benar-benar bodoh. sangat bodoh. pantas saja tim basket putra cuma dapat juara 3. untung kalian tidak mengikuti jejak hyung kalian masuk tim sepak bola. kalau iya, hancur juga tim sepak bola sekolah ini" ucap Baekhyun meremehkan mereka dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya.

"apa hubungannya dengan basket dan bola? jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! kami kesini ingin membuat perhitungan denganmu karena sudah menyusahkan Luhan hyung!"

"asal kalian tahu yah, aku sama sekali tidak menyusahkannya. kalian lihat sendiri foto-foto yang kemarin kami ambil. apa wajahnya terlihat susah!?" bentak Baekhyun setelah menyodorkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Kai dan Sehun.

dua namja itu dengan terpaksa mengakui kalau Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja dalam foto tersebut. tapi mereka tidak mau kalah dari Baekhyun, dan memutar otak untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"noona, kami tahu kau juga menyukai Luhan hyung. dan kami juga tahu kau akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. tapi itu tidak akan terjadi selama kami masih ada disini" ucap Sehun angkuh.

"walaupun nanti kami gagal mendapatkan Luhan hyung sebagai kekasih, tidak akan kami biarkan Luhan hyung dekat denganmu! masih ada banyak gadis yang lebih baik darimu!" Kai menambahkan ucapan Sehun dengan tidak kalah angkuh.

"benarkah?! siapa gadis yang lebih baik dariku?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kini ia benar-benar sudah terbawa emosi.

"itu pertanyaan paling mudah, tentu saja ada banyak sekali. apa noona tidak tahu kalau Luhan hyung sudah dan sedang melakukan _pendekatan_ dengan banyak gadis?" goda Sehun dengan nada mencemooh.

"jangan bodoh, noona. tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar tidak tahu yah? ada chorong, seohyun, yoori, bahkan sandara yang sedang dekat dengan Luhan hyung" Kai menjelaskan pada Baekhyun seperti menjelaskan pada anak balita, bahkan ia menggunakan jarinya ketika menyebut nama-nama gadis tersebut.

"sudahlah noona, berhenti menyukai Luhan hyung dan menyerah saja mendapatkannya. aku tahu tipe gadis idaman Luhan hyung sangat jauh berbeda denganmu." suara Sehun melembut dan penuh rasa kasihan.

"apa hatimu tidak sakit noona menyukai Luhan hyung diam-diam seperti ini? Sehun benar, lupakan saja Luhan hyung. kami berbicara seperti ini juga demi kebaikanmu sendiri, kami peduli denganmu noona" Kai melihat Baekhyun dengan iba.

"berhenti bicara omongkosong denganku!" teriak Baekhyun kesal, membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa menengok sekali pun ke belakang.

kai dan Sehun ber-highfive ria dan cekikikan menahan tawa karena berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal.

VWVWV

WVW

V

"Luhan ..." panggil seorang siswi dengan manis. menghentikan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sudah beranjak dari bangkunya untuk pergi menuju kantin.

"ne, chorong. wae?" jawab Luhan.

"kalian mau ke kantin?" tanya chorong kemudian, dua namja tersebut hanya mengangguk. lalu ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku memasak terlalu banyak makanan. aku ingin membaginya dengan kalian" jelasnya malu-malu, tapi matanya mengarah pada Chanyeol seperti memberi kode.

dan Chanyeol mengerti apa maksud pembicaraan ini, setelah memutar matanya jengah ia berkata "lu, aku duluan ke kantin. kau saja yang memakan masakan chorong."

"eh? wae?" tanya Luhan polos.

"kau kan suka yang gratisan, lagipula sejak tadi aku sudah membayangkan ramyun kantin" jelas Chanyeol penuh humor yang dibalas pukulan ringan dibahunya dari Luhan. setelahnya Chanyeol tertawa dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"ayo Luhan" ajak chorong sembari menarik lengan Luhan untuk duduk di bangkunya. lalu dengan wajah berbinar ia menyiapkan beberapa rantang dengan berbagai macam makanan.

"waahhh, kau benar-benar membawa banyak makanan" ucap Luhan penuh kagum.

"ini semua aku yang buat" pamer chorong bangga dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. kemudian chorong memberi Luhan sebuah sendok dan menyodorkan sebuah rantang penuh nasi.

"kau bangun jam berapa tadi pagi? sampai sempat membuat makanan sebanyak ini?" tanya Luhan basa-basi sambil mulai menyuapkan makanannya.

chorong menggigit bibirnya, dia butuh waktu berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "eumm... jam 4 pagi" jawabnya gugup.

"ini enak sekali, kau benar-benar pandai memasak yah" puji Luhan antusias, tidak memperhatikan chorong yang sekarang senyum-senyum .

"LUHAN HYUUUUNGGG!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dua suara yang riang dan manja.

Luhan dan chorong melihat ke arah asal suara meskipun mereka sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut, yaitu Kai dan Sehun yang kini berlari kecil mendekati Luhan.

ekspresi wajah chorong berubah kesal, kesempatannya berduaan dengan Luhan diganggu oleh dua orang pengacau.

"kau sedang makan hyung? rencananya aku mau mengajak hyung ke kantin" ucap Kai imut, dan mengambil kursi untuk duduk disamping Luhan.

"hyuungg, kau bawa makan sebanyak ini kenapa tidak bagi-bagi?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah innocent, lalu memicingkan matanya pada chorong tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"ini semua milik chorong" jelas Luhan buru-buru dengan menunjuk semua makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"kalian juga boleh makan jika mau" tawar chorong tersenyum selembut mungkin padahal dalam hatinya dia ingin melempar keluar dua orang ini supaya menjauh darinya dan Luhan.

"serius, noona? terima kasih" jawab Sehun menyindir.

"sendoknya cuma dua yah? ya sudah, aku disuapi Luhan hyung saja" pinta Kai dengan wajah sedramatis mungkin.

"aku juga, aku juga hyung!" pinta Sehun tidak mau kalah.

chorong menutup matanya sekilas untuk meredam emosi. rencananya mendekati Luhan gagal total dan semua makanan yang ia siapkan sepertinya akan habis oleh Kai dan Sehun. ditambah lagi sikap manja dua orang itu kepada Luhan membuatnya mual. dia tidak pernah bisa bersaing memperebutkan perhatian Luhan dengan dua namja tengil ini.

"Luhan, aku lupa kalau hari ini batas pengembalian buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan. aku mengembalikan buku dulu yah..." ucap chorong sambil mencari buku yang ia maksud didalam tasnya. Kai dan Sehun sudah saling bertukar pandang mendengar ucapan chorong.

"eh, tidak makan dulu saja?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"tidak, aku sudah kenyang. kalian saja habiskan semuanya yah. jangan sampai ada yang tersisa" jawab chorong manis.

"benarkah? terima kasih chorong" ucap Luhan gugup, chorong hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kai dan Sehun makin melebarkan senyum mereka.

selepas chorong pergi, Sehun mengambil alih tempat chorong dan kini Luhan diapit oleh Sehun dan kai. sungguh, perasaan Luhan benar-benar buruk.

"hyuuunggg..." panggil Sehun lembut yang membuat Luhan merinding ditambah lagi Sehun memainkan rambut-rambut Luhan.

"hyung." sekarang Luhan merasa ada yang mendekapnya dari samping kiri, sudah pasti itu kai.

"kalian jangan seperti ini" ucapnya setengah kesal, berusaha lepas dari Kai dan Sehun.

kai malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. sedangkan Sehun berhenti memainkan rambut Luhan, kini ia memandang tajam Luhan dan dengan lambat menangkup pipi Luhan.

"aku melihat foto-fotomu dengan Baekhyun noona kemarin" ucap Sehun dingin. "kalian terlihat sangat... eumm... sangat _dekat_" lanjut Sehun tanpa memalingkan pandangan matanya pada Luhan.

Luhan makin terlihat gugup, sebisa mungkin ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun. Kai dan Sehun anak yang baik jika moodnya baik, tapi juga sebaliknya. celakanya, foto-foto itu telah membuat mood mereka buruk.

"hyung..." gumam Kai yang masih memeluk Luhan. Luhan merinding saat merasa ada bibir yang bergerak di ceruk lehernya "apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin?" tanya Kai hangat, berbeda dengan Sehun yang memandangnya dingin.

"tidak ada yang terjadi. kalian melihat foto-foto itu dari mana?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"jangan bohong, hyung. katakan saja apa yang terjadi kemarin. kami melihat langsung dari ponsel Baekhyun noona barusan" desak Kai tepat di telinga Luhan. Sehun masih memegang pipi Luhan, ia tidak terlihat memiliki niat untuk bicara karena menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"benar! tidak ada yang terjadi. **Memang apa yang bisa terjadi antara aku dan byunbaek?**" kilah Luhan pura-pura bingung, dengan menekankan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. bukan senyuman manis, melainkan senyuman picik "kau pembohong yang buruk, hyung" ucapnya pelan namun berbahaya.

Luhan menepiskan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya meskipun itu gagal karena tangan itu masih menempel sempurna di pipinya. lalu ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkar di pinggangnya namun ternyata usaha itu pun gagal.

"aku mau makan, bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau kalian menempel padaku?" teriak Luhan yang kini berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

dengan terpaksa dua orang tersebut melepaskan Luhan meski tidak ikhlas sama sekali.

"baekhyun noona tidak macam-macam denganmu kan hyung?" Kai memastikan lagi.

"macam-macam bagaimana?" ucap Luhan menahan merah di wajahnya yang sudah mulai menyebar.

"seperti menciummu misalnya" ketus Sehun asal.

Luhan membatu dan menghentikan gerakan sendok yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya. Kai dan Sehun memandang Luhan horror.

"HYUUUUNGGGGGGG!" teriak mereka berdua tepat di kanan kiri telinga Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Tu bi kontinyu…

.

.

.

hayoo hayoo readers semua, saya nantika ripiu anda-anda semua.

yeeayyyy siap menyambut exodus :*


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk chapter ini rating T nyerempet M yah… salahin si kai ama si sehun, jangan salahin author.

Okeee, my reader… I miss you all :*

Maaf sekali atas keterlambatannya, tapi author pengen satu chapter itu panjang ceritanya. Jadi chapter 1-3 kemarin author gabung. nahhh, tapi berusaha sekeras apa pun author gak bisa bikin chapter panjang.

Let's write, let's read.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

"iya, byunbaek menciumku di bis" Luhan dengan lemas mengaku, tubuhnya yang kecil makin tenggelam diantara tubuh Kai dan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat, dua namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hanya diam dengan pandangan mata kosong.

"hey kalian, bicara lah. Kenapa jadi diam? Tadi kalian berteriak sampai membuat telingaku panas." Ucap Luhan penuh canda dengan tawa lebarnya.

Mereka tetap diam.

"istirahat akan segera berakhir, habiskan semua makanan ini." Ajak Luhan yang memulai lagi acara makan siangnya. Sendirian kali ini.

Mereka masih diam, dan Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang pergi ke kantin juga sudah mulai kembali.

"baiklah!" Luhan berdiri lalu menarik tangan Kai dan Sehun, menarik mereka berdua menuju gedung olah-raga yang tadi pagi ia datangi dengan Baekhyun.

Xoxoxo

xoxo

"dia menciumku dan itu bukan ciuman!" pekik Luhan pada Kai dan Sehun yang masih saja diam.

Kai dan Sehun hanya duduk diatas matras lantai berwarna merah tua, tetap tidak mau menatap atau mendengar Luhan.

"terserah!" ucap Luhan kesal. "untuk apa juga aku menjelaskannya pada kalian!". Dengan itu Luhan meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hampir sampai di pintu, Luhan mendengar Kai tertawa kecil, lalu menengok ke belakang ternyata Sehun juga tersenyum. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya memandangi dua orang dungu yang sedang cengengesan.

"apa yang lucu?" geram Luhan.

"yang kau lakukan dengan Baekhyun noona memang bukan ciuman, akan kutunjukkan apa itu ciuman hyung" dengan gerakan cepat tanpa Luhan bisa tolak, Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan memberi Luhan ciuman tepat di bibirnya.

Sebelum sempat sadar apa yang dilakukan Sehun, Luhan tahu Kai juga berjalan ke arahnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi leher serta pundaknya. Berkali-kali tubuh Luhan memberikan respon penolakan terhadap sentuhan yang diberikan Kai.

"eeuummphhh" Luhan berusaha mendorong dada Sehun, namun ia malah mendapat ciuman yang lebih dalam. Ia mencengkram baju bagian depan Sehun ketika merasa ada lidah asing yang terasa dingin di mulutnya bergerak-gerak, dan makin memberontak ketika sadar ia sedang bertukar ludah. _Menjijikan_, _yuck_.

"aahhh" desahan keluar diantara ciuman Luhan dengan Sehun ketika tangan Kai yang hangat menyusup ke dalam bajunya dan menyusuri tubuhnya, "eummph!" Luhan makin tidak tahan ketika dadanya di pelintir lembut. _No no no._

Sehun menghentikan ciumannya dengan nafas memburu tanpa melepas pipi Luhan dan memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya yang memerah, nafas Luhan lebih memburu dibanding nafasnya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan merasa lega ketika ciuman basah itu berakhir. Ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum, ia berniat menormalkan nafasnya tapi disaat itu juga ia menghentikan nafasnya dan menjerit tertahan. "ahh Kaii aahh". Tangan Kai berhenti bermain dan meninggalkan dadanya, makin turun ke bawah dan Luhan tahu kemana tangan itu mengarah.

"kai…" Luhan tidak dapat lagi menahan desahannya. Bukan desahan tapi suara menggeram sebenarnya, namun Kai dan Sehun salah mengartikan. Jika bukan karena di topang Sehun ia pasti sudah jatuh lemas di lantai. Sehun menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat juga mendengar ekspresi wajah dan desahan Luhan.

Kai tidak perlu melihat wajah Luhan, hanya dengan mendengar namanya berkali-kali didesahkan ia sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Ia menghentikan tangannya di kedua pangkal paha Luhan tanpa menyentuh bagian intimnya, ia tersenyum geli karena Luhan malah makin mendesahkan namanya.

"aahh haa kaii… " Luhan bergerak gelisah karena tangan Kai berhenti bergerak di tempat yang _tanggung. _"…kai haa ahh kai…" Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya agar bergesekkan dengan Kai. Luhan juga merapatkan pahanya agar tangan Kai ikut merapat.

Kai akhirnya memberi apa yang Luhan inginkan, ia menggenggam lalu meremas lembut organ intim Luhan. Dan perlahan Luhan membuka pahanya yang tadi ia tutup rapat juga menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Kai.

Sehun kembali mencium Luhan lebih ganas. Ia tidak menangkup pipi Luhan kali ini, ia menyusupkan tangannya diantara tubuh Luhan dan Kai. Mencari celah menuju bokong Luhan. Dan Kai mengalah, ia memberi sedikit celah untuk tangan Sehun.

Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara teriakkan kesal Luhan yang diartikan sebagai desahan oleh Kai dan Sehun. _Pabbo_.

Kai dan Sehun melepaskan Luhan karena penampilannya yang lelah dan kacau. Tubuh Luhan sudah lemas karena perbuatan dua hoobaenya, ia sudah tidak mampu melakukan aksi protes.

"yaampun hyung, kau sangat berantakan!"

"hyung duduk saja di kursi saja yah?"

Xoxoxo

xoxo

"benar-benar yah si Kkamjong dan si Sehun itu! Berani-beraninya mereka menantang dan mengancamku!"

"eumm" yang diajak bicara hanya merespon seperlunya karena sibuk meniupi mie instannya.

"Jongdae, pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Urus adikmu yang bernama Kim Jongin itu!" kesal Baekhyun.

"eumm" yang diajak bicara masih fokus dengan mie instannya.

Baekhyun tetap bercerita dengan sahabat karibnya, Kim Jongdae, yang sedang menikmati makan siang di kantin ketika ada yang menepuk bahunya. (note: Baekhyun udah makan di chapter sebelumnya)

"Baekhyunee…" sontak Baekhyun dan Jongdae menengok ke asal suara.

"Woomin" sapa Baekhyun ceria, lalu menyikut perut Jongdae yang tiba-tiba pasang sikap cool di sampingnya. Mie instan yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Jongdae kini ia perlakukan dengan acuh tak acuh.

"kalian sedang berduaan yah? Maaf kalau mengganggu" sesal Xiumin sambil berucap malu-malu dan duduk di seberang Baekhyun.

"tidak apa-apa. Kau sendirian?" jawab Baekhyun manis kepada Xiumin, salah satu teman yang ia sukai karena wajah imut dan sikapnya yang lembut.

"iya, aku menunggu beberapa orang tim sepakbola. Kami ada rapat kecil untuk acara tukar kado nanti." Jelas Xiumin.

"iya tadi pagi aku membantu Luhan membawa kado-kado itu ke ruang olah-raga" Jongdae memutar matanya mendengar ucapan bangga Baekhyun yang seakan-akan membantu Luhan setara dengan mengubah warna matahari menjadi biru.

"iya, Luhan kebagian tugas mengumpulkan kado"

"lalu tugasmu apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"membuat susunan acara. Memastikan acara berjalan lancar" jawab Xiumin masih malu-malu.

"kalau kau butuh bantuan katakan saja. Pasti kami bantu, iya kan?" Baekhyun melempar pertanyaan pada Jongdae dengan mata berbinar, yang hanya dijawab anggukan.

"terima kasih."

Tidak lama, dari arah seberang meja yang mereka tempati muncul beberapa orang yang memanggil Xiumin.

"mereka sudah datang" ucap Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan pada rekan se-timnya dan menunjukkan bangku-bangku kosong di sekitar tempatnya duduk. Dua orang yang baru datang pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

"kau mau rapat di kantin?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"tidak, ini bukan rapat. Hanya mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Maaf yah aku ikut menumpang di meja ini jadi mengganggu makan siang kalian" jawab Xiumin dengan nada bersalah dan wajah memerah.

"tidak apa-apa, memang cuma di meja sini saja yang kosong" Jawab Baekhyun.

Kedua teman Xiumin duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka bertiga, dan mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka, tapi ketika nama Luhan disebut, dengan senang hati telinganya bekerja

"… Luhan yang mengurus kado…"

"… biar Minhyuk, Luhan, dan Baro…"

"… kita bisa pinjam punya Luhan dan …"

"… Luhan bilang Saem melarang…"

Yah seperti itu lah kira-kira yang Baekhyun bisa curi dengar dari mereka bertiga. Hanya mendengar nama Luhan disebut-sebut saja bisa membuat mood-nya yang down menjadi up up up.

Jongdae tersenyum miring melihat peluang emas untuk mengerjai Baekhyun. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada gadis disampingnya dan berbisik _"mereka kan ada acara tukar kado, berarti disana ada kado Luhan. Kau mau kado milik Luhan tidak?"_ tanya Jongdae penuh konspirasi.

Baekhyun syok untuk sementara waktu, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar dan terkikik bahagia. Ia mencubit pipi tipis Jongdae dengan bersemangat, lalu berbisik _"kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan, anak pintaar"_

Jongdae menjauh dari Baekhyun, menegakkan duduknya dengan arogan dan berkata dengan sombong "semua ada harganya."

Baekhyun makin terkikik melihat tingkah laku konyol sahabatnya. Menempel lagi ke Jongdae untuk berbisik _"akan kuatur kencan dengan Xiumin"_

Alis Jongdae menyatu dan wajahnya langsung berubah masam. Lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun, membuang nafas panjang dengan dramatis dan setelahnya berkata serius dengan memandang Baekhyun tepat di matanya, "kau sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkan mood-ku"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cengiran tanpa dosa-nya " Jongdae yang malang, maafkan aku"

Mereka berdua tidak sadar jika semua interaksi mereka diperhatikan dan mengakibatkan tatapan iri Xiumin berubah menjadi tatapan dendam.

Xoxoxo

xoxo

Chanyeol kembali ke kelas sambil menyereput _juicebox_ di tangannya, dengan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya bersama Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak ada di kelas, semua kotak makan Chorong juga sudah rapi.

"apa Luhan pergi dengan Chorong yah?" bisik Chanyeol bingung.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol melihat Chorong masuk ke kelas. Tapi ternyata Chorong hanya sendiri.

"Chorong!" panggil Chanyeol. Gadis itu menengok dan berjalan ke arah bangku Chanyeol.

"kenapa Yeol? Luhan mana?" tanya Chorong sambil menyusun kotak-kotak makannya.

"aku juga ingin menanyakan itu padamu. Aku kembali dari kantin, dan Luhan sudah tidak ada. Aku pikir kalian pergi bersama." Lalu Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"tidak lama kau ke kantin, Kai dan Sehun datang. Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan mereka, ya sudah aku pergi ke perpustakaan" jawab Chorong dengan bibir manyun.

"kau meninggalkan Luhan sendiri dengan dua orang itu ?!" tanya Chanyeol hampir berteriak, ia benar-benar terkejut. Dengan itu Chanyeol langsung berlari meniggalkan kelas tanpa menunggu jawaban Chorong. Atau bertanya pada teman sekelasnya yang lebih dahulu kembali dari istirahat.

"Yeol! Tunggu aku!" dan Chorong berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

Xoxoxo

xoxo

_Kemana mereka membawa Luhan pergi? _

_Brengsek!_

Pikiran Chanyeol langsung emosi begitu tahu Luhan ditinggal sendirian dengan Kai dan Sehun. Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Kemana ia harus mencari Luhan?. Sekarang pikiran Chanyeol sudah penuh dengan bayangan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin menimpa sahabatnya.

"Chanyeolll!" suara Chorong terdengar di belakang. Membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal. _Jika bukan gara-gara gadis itu!_ Chanyeol menggeram dan mengabaikan panggilan Chorong.

Berulang kali Chanyeol menghubungi nomor Luhan tapi tidak diangkat. Dua orang brengsek itu juga sama saja. Lalu ia ingat, tadi ia melihat Baekhyun sedang bersama Jongdae di kantin.

Mungkin mereka masih disana, dan Jongdae bisa membantu menghubungi adiknya untuk menyelamatkan Luhan. Jadi kini, Chanyeol menuju kantin masih dengan diikuti Chorong.

Sebelum sampai di kantin ia sudah melihat Baekhyun dan Jongdae berjalan menjauhi kantin. Mereka sedang bermesraan, tersenyum dan tertawa bersama. Sakit sekali hati Chanyeol melihat pemandangan itu, meskipun hampir setiap hari sakit seperti ini, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan kebal dari rasa cemburu.

Tapi sekarang ia lebih khawatir pada Luhan dibandingkan kondisi hatinya yang rapuh, jadi ia menguatkan diri untuk menghadapi sumber sakit hatinya.

"Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae dan Baekhyun menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tidak akan menunda-nunda waktu untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Luhan. Chanyeol sangat berusaha agar ia tidak menatap mata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang menggandeng tangan orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah kakak dari penculik sahabatnya.

"kau tahu dimana Kai? Bisa kau bantu aku mencarinya? Luhan hilang dan HP-nya juga tidak aktif. Orang yang terakhir bersama Luhan adalah Kai dan Sehun." Jelas Chanyeol dengan tidak ramah.

Jongdae dan Baekhyun benar-benar syok dengan informasi yang Chanyeol berikan. Padahal baru saja mereka tertawa dengan rencana pencurian kado milik Luhan.

Chanyeol benar-benar terluka, dua orang di hadapannya langsung saling bertatapan. Mereka seperti dapat berkomunikasi hanya dengan saling menatap dan pegangan tangan Baekhyun ke Jongdae makin erat.

"ayo cepat kita cari!" ucapan Baekhyun terdengar sangat panik sambil mengguncang tangan Jongdae.

"tenang dulu, aku hubungi Ka…" namun ucapan Jongdae dengan cepat dipotong Chanyeol.

"aku sudah mecoba menghubungi mereka namun gagal!" ucap Chanyeol cepat, ia tidak dapat mengontrol emosi jika berhadapan dengan keluarga Kim. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Jongin sama-sama menyebalkan dan menyusahkan.

"kita berpencar, langsung kirim pesan juga lokasinya jika sudah menemukan Luhan." Ucap Jongdae dengan nada memerintah yang membuat Chanyeol lebih marah, namun belum sempat protes ia sudah melihat Baekhyun berlari dan meneriakkan nama Luhan.

Lalu Jongdae juga menyusul dengan berlari ke arah lain. Ketika Chanyeol juga akan berlari ke arah berbeda, ia mendengar suara Chorong yang ternyata sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

"aku tidak ahu Baekhyun sepeduli itu pada Luhan" ucap Chorong ragu, dan itu membuat Chanyeol yang notabenenya menyukai Baekhyun menjadi kesal.

"kau tidak kenal dengan Baekki!" jawab Chanyeol lantang.

Chorong mendelikkan matanya jengah, ia lupa kalau membicarakan Baekhyun dihadapan Chanyeol adalah haram.

Xoxoxo

Xoxoxo

"hey! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"hyung, jangan banyak bergerak, malah susah dilepas"

"hyung, sebentar lagi juga masuk. Kau tidak usah seheboh itu, kau tahu?"

"se. ka. rang!"

"iya iya, hyung"

Sehun dan Kai dengan mudah melepaskan Luhan dari dasi yang mengikat tangannya. Namun terlihat gelisah saat berusaha membuka tali yang mengikat kaki Luhan dengan kaki kursi.

Ketika tangannya sudah terbebas, Luhan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya lalu membereskan kemeja yang ia pakai. Tapi kusutnya sudah keterlaluan, mau dibereskan juga percuma saja. Ia memperhatikan Kai dan Sehun yang masih saja belum melepas talinya.

"SEKARANG!" teriak Luhan dengan menyilangkan tangannya pada dua orang yang sedang berlutut untuk melepaskan tali dikakinya.

"hyung, susah dilepas" ucap Kai sedih.

"pakai gunting juga percuma hyung, ini kan tali tambang" jelas Sehun setengah emosi.

"mungkin bisa kalau talinya dibakar dengan api" Kai mendapat setitik harapan.

"bisa dapat api darimana?" tanya Sehun tajam, harapan setitik Kai pun sirna.

**Brakk**.

Luhan membuang nafas panjang dengan kasar, di saat itu lah terdengar pintu ruangan tersebut didobrak membuat mereka bertiga terlonjak kaget. Lalu terdengar beberapa derap kaki yang berlari ke arah mereka.

Dua orang itu adalah Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang masuk dengan cara brutal.

"LUHAN! Astaga!" teriak Chanyeol heboh melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang mengenaskan. Luhan hanya menunduk malu karena ia tidak pernah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK!" tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol meraih kerah Sehun yang masih berjongkok dan _bugh_ menonjoknya tepat di pipi kiri.

"Chanyeol, jangan!" larang Luhan setengah hati dari kursinya. _Rasakan_!

Selesai memukul Sehun dan melemparnya ke lantai, kini giliran Chanyeol menarik Kai.

"hyung.. Jongdae hyung, tolong aku. Luhan hyuungg" rajuk Kai, sayang tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan _bugh _rahang kiri Kai bernasib sama buruk dengan pipi kiri Sehun.

Jongdae mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang sedang memukuli Kai dan Sehun, ia lebih fokus pada tali yang mengikat Luhan.

"bagaimana cara mereka mengikat tali ini Luhan?" tanya Jongdae mulai frustasi.

"entahlah Jongdae, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Luhan berbisik. Setelahnya Luhan melihat Kai dan Sehun yang sedang berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol dengan tampang memelas. Dan Luhan mulai berpikir, kenapa ada Jongdae disini? Jongdae kan satu paket dengan Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun dimana?

Tidak lama terdengar lagi suara derap langkah, apa mungkin itu Baekhyun? Luhan menoleh dan berharap.

"Luhaaan"

Yang dipanggil menengok ke arah sumber suara, Chorong berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah super khawatir. Entah kenapa Luhan kecewa karena yang datang bukan Baekhyun.

Xoxoxo

xoxo

Baekhyun berlari ke arah taman belakang, namun disana sangat sepi. Lalu ia menuju gudang, disana juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dibawa kemana Luhan oleh dua hoobae bodoh itu?

Ia benar-benar bingung dan khawatir, saking kesalnya ia ingin menangis. Baru di awal istirahat tadi Kai dan Sehun mengganggunya, dan kini, baru 30 menit berlalu mereka sudah membuat masalah lagi.

"aku bersumpah mereka akan jadi objek pukulan hapkido-ku sepulang sekolah nanti" geram Baekhyun sambil meninju kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kiri.

**Drrtt drttt**

Baekhyun segera membuka ponselnya, dan ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Jongdae.

[Baek, gedung olah raga. Sekarang!]

"oohhh, syukur lah" Baekhyun kembali berlari menuju tempat yang Jongdae maksudkan.

Dengan nafas tersengal ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar dengan kehadirannya. Terlihat Kai dan Sehun sedang bersimpuh di lantai dan dibentak habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol. Jongdae duduk di dekat tumpukkan kado. Lalu dimana Luhan? Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang mulai retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Luhan ada di pojok ruangan dengan seorang gadis, Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa karena hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Gadis itu sedang membelai pipi Luhan, dan membereskan dasi nya. Persis seperti pasangan bahagia di sinetron jika sang suami akan berangkat kerja.

"Baekki!" teriak Chanyeol bahagia begitu melihat kehadiran Baekhyun, otomatis semua orang di ruangan tersebut menengok ke arahnya. Gadis yang bersama Luhan pun menengok, dan itu ternyata Chorong. Chorong, leader grup cheerleader sekolah yang menamakan diri mereka APink.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun untuk mendekati Baekhyun, "Baekki, Luhan sudah ku temukan. Luhan habis digerogoti oleh dua hama busuk! Langsung saja ku pukul mereka. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga di ikat di kursi. Untung saja ada Chorong, dia yang melepas ikatan Luhan. Entah bagaimana cara dua hama busuk itu mengikat tali…."

Jongdae memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bercerita panjang lebar, tapi ia tahu Baekhyun tidak mendengarkannya karena mata gadis itu selalu tertuju pada Luhan dan Chorong. Jongdae membuang nafas lelah.

"semua sudah bereskan? Ayo Baek kita kembali ke kelas" ajak Jongdae merengkuh bahu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menyingkirkan lengan Jongdae, "Jongdae, lebih baik kau urus saja dulu adikmu dan sahabatnya. Biar aku yang mengantar Baekhyun ke kelas"

Jongdae menaruh kembali lengannya di bahu Baekhyun "Chanyeol, adikku dan sahabatnya sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Mengapa kau tidak mengurus sahabatmu? Kau sendiri yang bilang Luhan habis di gerogoti hama busuk. Lagipula Baekhyun itu teman sekelasku!"

Kai dan Sehun kabur mumpung ada kesempatan. Dan masih sempat-sempatnya saja mencium pipi Luhan, karena Chanyeol dan Jongdae sedang rebutan Baekhyun.

"Luhan sudah ada Chorong kan!" geram Chanyeol emosi, diam-diam pipi Chorong bersemu merah dan ia memberanikan diri merangkul lengan Luhan. Dan Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman ketika Chorong bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Baekhyun juga sudah ada aku kan!" pekik Jongdae dengan suara tinggi melengking andalannya.

Chanyeol diam, menahan emosi untuk tidak memukul Jongdae.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, ia sudah tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan Luhan yang sedang bermesraan dengan Chorong.

"Jongdae benar Chanyeol, lagipula kami berdua tidak sekelas dengan kalian bertiga. Ayo Jongdae" ucap Baekhyun tanpa dapat dibantah. Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongdae meninggalkan ruang tersebut.

Xoxoxo

xoxo

Selepas Jongdae dan Baekhyun pergi, tinggal lah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat terpuruk.

"Baekki benar-benar tidak menganggapku ada" ucap Chanyeol lemah. Ia terduduk di lantai dan menekuk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadanya sendiri.

Luhan benar-benar mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya, "Chorong, kau bisa ke kelas duluan"

"tapi bel masuk sudah bunyi dari tadi, kau juga harus kembali Luhan. Chanyeol juga sepertinya butuh waktu sendiri" ucap Chorong enggan melepas Luhan.

"justru di saat seperti ini tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Chanyeol"

"kalau begitu aku juga akan tetap disini" ujar Chorong keras kepala.

"aku mohon Chorong, tinggalkan kami berdua" ucap Luhan dingin.

Chorong sedikit kaget dengan nada tidak bersahabat dari Luhan, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat tersebut.

Luhan duduk disamping Chanyeol, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa tapi yang penting ia ada di samping Chanyeol.

"Luhan.." bisik si pria tinggi

"eum?" respon Luhan

"apa yang kau rasakan pada Kai, Sehun, Chorong?"

Luhan berpikir keras, kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol malah bertanya tentang mereka.

"maksudmu?" Luhan bertanya agar ia dapat memberikan jawaban yang aman.

"mereka membuatmu sebal tidak ?" tanya Chanyeol sabar, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"tentu saja mereka menyebalkan, orang-orang itu hanya membuat aku kesal. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka, tapi mereka selalu saja memaksa! Entahlah mereka itu bodoh atau tebal muka" jawab Luhan antusias berusaha menaikkan mood Chanyeol.

"ehehehe" Anehnya pria tinggi itu malah tertawa pahit dan membuat Luhan semakin gusar.

"itu juga yang Baekhyun rasakan kepadaku" geram Chanyeol, suaranya serak. Chanyeol tidak mungkin menangiskan?

"Yeolliiieee" Luhan langsung menghambur memeluk sahabatnya, ia benar-benar salah bicara.

"kau tidak sama dengan mereka, kau berusaha dan bekerja keras. Byunbaek saja yang buta dan tidak punya selera." Ucap Luhan menghibur.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan yang diucapkan Luhan.

"mungkin Jongdae memang lebih baik dariku, aku lelah mengejar Baekhyun"

"hushh, jangan berkata seperti itu. Jika kau berhenti mengejar Baekhyun, itu bukan karena kau lelah mengejarnya atau karena kau merasa kalah dari Jongdae. Tapi karena kau tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak cocok denganmu, dan kau akan mendapat yang lebih baik darinya"

"aku tidak tahu apa ada yang lebih baik darinya? Dan aku tahu Jongdae memang lebih baik dariku. Dia juara umum, dia manis dan tampan, meskipun lebih pendek dariku tapi tingginya pas dengan Baekhyun. Bibirnya yang unik, dan suaranya yang indah. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya" jelas Chanyeol pahit.

"buka matamu, Chanyeol! Ada banyak gadis yang lebih baik darinya! Kau saja yang aneh bisa menyukainya. Lagipula setahuku Jongdae dan Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sahabat. Berhentilah bermain drama, Chanyeol!"

Luhan termakan emosi dan mendorong Chanyeol dari pelukannya.

"tapi, Lu…" rengek Chanyeol.

"sudah ah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Jika kau tidak berhenti membandingkan dirimu dengan Jongdae, aku sumpahi kalian jadi pasangan suami-suami" ucap Luhan asal.

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan mengernyit jijik.

"walaupun mungkin aku jadi gay, minimal aku mendapatkan pria cantik sepertimu" goda Chanyeol sudah kembali ceria. "ngomong-ngomong apa saja yang Kai dan Sehun lakukan padamu kali ini?"

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang merengut.

to be continue.

love you reader semuaa... yeayyy Umin ama Chen udah datengg Yihaaa. Maaf author baru nongol, bete banget bebeb Tao pergi. DP bbm aku hampir sebulan gambar panda , jam pasi, ama pesawat. yang baik yah bebeb Tao di amelika.

kemaren aku baca FF drarry, seru juga yah wwkwkwk.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyy Guysss, author kembali. Maaf udah ngediemin lama ff ini atau pun ff lain. Beberapa bulan ini author agak sibuk nyiapin banyak hal. Tapi semua berbuah manis, author keterima di kampus yang namanya sama kayak nama stasiun. Yg sering naik KRL jabodetabek mungkin tahu hehehe.

Tp dr kemarin author baca literatur bahasa asing terus, maaf kalo bahasa chapter di awal ini agak kaku. Di otak udah kebayang ceritanya, tp pas mau direalisasikan ke kalimat tuh susah banget.

Di chapter sebelumnya ngga ada intro kan? Wahahaha. Chapter ini ada dong. Sebagai permohonan maaf, author kasih tahu deh. Intro itu isinya cerita ini dimasa depan.

OKAY, LET'S WRITE, LET'S READ ;D

* * *

Intro

* * *

"sayang, kita tidak boleh telat. Kau pengiring untuk pengantin pria paling beruntung di dunia ini." Ucap seorang lelaki sambil menepuk bahu lelaki lain di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"ahhahahaha, mungkin saja malah si pengantin wanita yang paling beruntung" jawab lelaki yang sedang mengemudi sambil tertawa riang.

"menurutmu begitu? Menurutku tidak. Sebenarnya yang paling beruntung itu kau" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa penuh rasa percaya diri.

"aku?" tanya si pengemudi pura-pura bingung.

"karena kau memiliki aku" jawab lelaki itu dengan senyum manis.

"kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu, sayang. Aku mencintaimu" ucap si pengemudi sambil menghentikan mobilnya dan mencium kening kekasihnya.

Senyum lelaki itu makin lebar, dan berniat akan mencium bibir si pengemudi jika tidak mendengar klakson-klakson dari mobil di belakang mereka

"bwahahahah" si pengemudi tertawa keras.

"hehehhehe" dan lelaki disampingnya hanya terkikik kecil.

* * *

INTRO END

* * *

**NO PLAGIAT**

**CAST BELONG TO OWNER**

**CHAPTER 5**

Baekhyun dengan cepat membereskan alat tulisnya ketika mendengar bel pulang berdentang. Mengabaikan Jongdae yang terus mengganggunya.

"_Baekhyunee_… " panggil Jongdae lagi dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat seperti tikus kejepit.

"Jongdae, aku lelah. Aku mau langsung pulang dan istirahat" gumam Baekhyun sambil meninggalkan mejanya.

Mengabaikan Jongdae yang berusaha mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun agar bisa berada sejajar dengannya.

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata dengan suara yang tidak kecil, "benarkah? Untukku itu lebih terdengar seperti: _kasihani aku Jongdae, aku patah hati. Aku butuh waktu sendiri_"

Dan itu membuat beberapa siswa menengok ke arah mereka. Memang sudah fitrah manusia untuk mengumpulkan bahan gosip dan mau tahu urusan orang lain.

Baekhyun yang kesal terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Jongdae yang kini sedang menyilangkan tangan dengan wajah super menyebalkan.

"kalau iya kenapa?" sembur Baekhyun marah.

Jongdae malah tersenyum dan terkikik. Lalu menggaet lengan Baekhyun.

_"__kalau iya, berarti itu tugasku untuk menghiburmu"_ ungkap Chen dengan masih dengan suara tikus kejepitnya dan gerakkan bibir bebeknya.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol Jongdae, meski hanya senyum tipis.

"jadi apa rencanamu untuk menghiburku?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"tidak ada rencana khusus" Jongdae menjawab santai dan menggendikkan bahunya. Meski tidak setuju Baekhyun tetap berjalan menjauhi sekolah tanpa tujuan bersama Jongdae.

"lebih baik aku menangis sendirian di kamar seperti semalam, daripada jalan tidak ada tujuan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun makin kesal.

"euh, ayo lah kau gadis bodoh. Mungkin hari ini memang kau pantas bersedih, tapi seharusnya semalam itu kita berpesta. Akhirnya kau berciuman dengan Luhan"

"kecilkan suaramu itu" sergah Baekhyun tidak sabar sambil menarik bibir Jongdae.

"tidak ada yang mendengar juga." Protes Jongdae mengelus bibirnya setelah melempar jauh-jauh jari-jari Baekhyun dari bibirnya.

"ya ampun, tanganku! Aduhh tanganku jadi kotor setelah memegang bibirmu. Aduh bagaimana ini?" Jongdae makin mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Baekhyun yang panik berlebihan.

"Byun Baekhyun! Aku sudah berniat baik mengihiburmu. Apa kau perlu menghinaku?" tanya Jongdae kesal tapi tidak ada rasa marah sedikitpun.

"kau tidak tahu kejadian tadi pagi sih" jawab Baekhyun malu-malu dengan wajah merah, dan tanpa ragu Jongdae memberikan tatapan anehnya pada gadis itu.

"Luhan memegang tanganku…" lanjut Baekhyun diiringi tawa kecil yang menggelikan di mata Jongdae.

"Bohong" sergah Jongdae memotong semua cerita yang akan dipaparkan Baekhyun.

"oh ya ampun Kim Jongdae, kau langsung percaya aku menciumnya tapi kau tidak percaya jika ia memegang tanganku? Bahkan tidak hanya memegang, tapi juga memainkan jari-jariku" ungkap Baekhyun dengan wajah cerah.

"oh ya ampun, cepat sekali suasana hatimu berubah." Cemooh Jongdae meniru ucapan Baekhyun. "aku percaya jika kau yang duluan bergerak, tapi Luhan kan tidak mungkin. Apalagi ucapan Luhan di bis setelah kau menciumnya."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Baekhyun berubah gelap, dan Jongdae merutuki kebodohannya.

"kau benar. Tapi aku tidak bohong, tadi pagi setelah membantunya membawa kado aku langsung pergi begitu saja, tapi ia menahan lenganku. Cukup lama, lalu setelahnya ia memperhatikan jari-jariku." Jelas Baekhyun pelan.

"iya iya aku percaya, sekarang kita hentikan saja membicarakan Luhan" pinta Jongdae yang disetujui Baekhyun.

-dbdbdb-

"Chanyeol-ah… kita pulang saja yuk. Kita punya banyak tugas yang harus diselesaikan" rengek Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"tidak bisa, Luhan. Nanti kita bisa stres kalau belajar terus, sekali-kali otak kita butuh refreshing. Lagipula tugas juga masih minggu depan" elak Chanyeol dengan santai.

Luhan mengerutkan hidungnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. "kita itu pelajar, tentu saja tugasnya belajar! Dan kau tidak perlu takut stres karena kau memang tidak pernah belajar! Minggu depan masih lama, tiba-tiba pas pagi hari kau menyontek semua pekerjaanku" pekik Luhan pada Chanyeol sembari menunjuk-nunjuk pelipis milik Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Chanyeol mengabaikan Luhan, ia memperhatikan seluruh isi game center sambil memilih game mana yang akan ia mainkan.

Lalu pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada dua orang yang sedang berada di ring basket mini. Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Baekhyun sedang memasukkan bola ke ring dan Jongdae sibuk menyemangati.

Dunia serasa runtuh lagi untuk Chanyeol. Niat kesini untuk menghibur diri malah seperti bunuh diri. "Mengapa takdir cintaku begitu kejam Tuhan?" desah Chanyeol pelan hingga Luhan tidak mendengarnya.

"kau benar, sebaiknya kita kerjakan tugas saja. Mau mengerjakannya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"kau itu plin-plan sekali sih! Aku sudah isi ulang voucher playcard kau malah minta pulang" protes Luhan kesal.

"kau lihat itu disana…" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memelas dan menunjukkan arah ring mini basket pada Luhan dengan dagunya.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol, lalu menggigit bibirnya gugup, Luhan juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Luhan juga tidak nyaman melihat kedekatan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Ditambah lagi tas Baekhyun dipegangi Jongdae, kurang romantis apa?

"ohh…" respon Luhan singkat. "jadi?" tanya Luhan singkat juga.

"kita pulang saja" rungut Chanyeol kesal sambil mengenakan kembali tasnya.

Luhan berdecih kesal. "jangan biarkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae menghancurkan harimu, PaBaekhyuno! Bahkan mereka tidak tahu kalau kau kesal pada mereka! Kita tidak akan pulang, ayo kita datangi mereka"

"buat apa?"

"tentu saja untuk mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan pada Baekhyun"

"tapi ada Jongdae disana, aku sangat benci padanya" jawab Chanyeol emosi, dia sangat benci pada Jongdae.

Luhan hanya memutar malas matanya sebagai respon ucapan konyol Chanyeol dan menarik Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Chanyeol mempertahankan posisinya, menolak ditarik oleh Luhan. Namun akhirnya Luhan berhasil menarik Chanyeol karena memang manusia bertelinga peri itu ingin bertemu Baekhyun.

-bdbdbd-

"woooo Baekhyun Baekhyun Baekhyun wuuuuu" Jongdae berteriak riang mengabaikan sekelilingnya yang memberikan tatapan mencemooh karena mulut berisiknya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli setelah berbalik dari mini ring karena kekonyolan Jongdae.

"Pabbo! Suara cempreng melengkingmu itu mengganggu konsentrasi _me-shoot_ bola!" protes Baekhyun namun dengan mata berkilat humor.

"dan itu sangat menguntungkanmu tahu, kau keluar jadi juara pertamakan. Itu semua berkat aku" Jongdae mengangat kedua tangannya dengan pongah.

Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil memukul-mukul bahu Jongdae. Mereka berdua tidak sadar Luhan dan Chanyeol yang mendekat.

"Byun Baekhyun" panggil Luhan dengan nada santai, wajahnya pun terkesan netral. Tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berlebihan.

Baekhyun dan Jongdae menengok ke sumber suara, tawa mereka tiba-tiba terhenti melihat Luhan yang sedang menarik Chanyeol tiba-tiba ada di hadapan mereka.

"hai Baekhyun, hai Jongdae" sapa Luhan dengan senyum manisnya, lalu menepuk bahu namja disampingnya. "ada yang mau Chanyeol sampaikan padamu Baekhyun" ucap Luhan ringan.

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu maju mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam karena syok akan kemuncuan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu kan aku suka padamu?" tanya Chanyeol agak gugup, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan menahan nafasnya,_ apa yang mau Chanyeol katakan? Aku memang menyuruhnya mengatakan apa yang iya rasakan pada Baekhyun. Hoo? Chanyeol mau mengatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Chanyeol berlutut dan meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium pungung tangannya, "kau bersedia jadi kekasihku Baek?"

Semua orang di game center bersorak dan entah kenapa suasana menjadi sangat panas untuk Baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tanpa mencoba menghentikannya. Ia yakin Baekhyun tahu apa yang terbaik baginya.

Luhan masih menahan nafasnya, memperhatikan tangan Baekhyun yang kini dipegang oleh Chanyeol dan untuk pertama kalinya Luhan berharap Baekhyun menolak cinta sahabatnya lagi.

"eumm… iyaa" jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan mulutnya menganga, masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Luhan harus tersenyum karena akhirnya sahabatnya mendapatkan cinta yang ia dambakan selama dua tahu. Tapi entah kenapa senyumnya terasa pahit, mungkin karena tangan yang Chanyeol genggam sekarang adalah tangan paling indah yang baru ia sadari tadi pagi.

Jongdae mengerutkan wajahnya tidak percaya, ia tahu Baekhyun itu bodoh tapi tidak menyangka sebodoh ini.

"Baekhyun!" teriak Jongdae kesal. Lalu dengan kesal ia maju dan melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan mengambil nafas panjang, baru sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"brengsek! Apa maumu?" teriak Chanyeol pada Jongdae dan mendorongnya, otomatis Jongdae terhuyung karena tubuh dan tenaga Chanyeol yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Tapi Jongdae tidak mau kalah, ia membalas meski balasannya tidak ada apa-apanya untuk Chanyeol.

Luhan bertindak cepat, ia berusaha memisahkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol. Luhan kesal karena yang lain malah menonton. Dan si Byun yang menjadi biang permasalahan masih belum sadar dari syok-nya menerima cinta Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja game center menjadi arena pertarungan, bukan pertarungan tapi Chanyeol berusaha memukuli Jongdae. Luhan sudah teriak-teriak menyuruh Chanyeol berhenti, dan teriakkan Luhan membuahkan hasil. Ada dua satpam dan satu pria muda datang dan menghentikan amukan Chanyeol.

"**berhenti**!" teriak pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang.

Chanyeol berhenti menyerang, lalu sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia langsung melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang langsung memeluk Jongdae.

Wajah Jongdae terdapat beberapa memar dan seluruh badannya terasa remuk. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Kai dan Sehun takut dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan bernapas dengan tersengal-sengal sambil menahan tangan Chanyeol agar tidak berusaha memukuli Jongdae lagi.

"bocah-bocah pembuat onar. Ikut aku" perintah pria bertubu tinggi itu.

Jongdae berjalan dengan ditopang Baekhyun yang kini menangis tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan maaf pada Jongdae.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang hanya pasrah dan berjalan lemas, ia bahkan tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"duduk kalian semua" ucap si pirang dengan dingin.

Empat pelajar itu pun menurutinya dengan patuh.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menelepon sekolah kalian, orangtua kalian, atau polisi?" tanyanya angkuh.

Luhan mengerti kenapa mereka bertiga hanya diam, Chanyeol terlalu merasa bersalah, waah Jongdae terlalu sakit untuk berbicara, dan Baekhyun sibuk menangisi Jongdae.

"ini hanya salah paham anak muda, ahjussi. Tidak ada yang perlu anda lakukan hehehe. Kami benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Luhan dengan tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

"hanya salah paham? Si telinga lebar itu memukuli si bibir bebek hingga babak belur begi…" tunjuk ahjussi muda dengan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongdae.

"ahjussi…" potong Baekhyun cepat, "kami bisa menjelaskan semuanya, tapi bisakah aku mengobati temanku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit terisak.

Wajah Chanyeol makin berubah suram, menyesali betapa bodoh dirinya. Luhan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan dan hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"biarkan si bibir bebek merasakan sakit, si telinga lebar pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia memukulinya."

Mereka berempat berjengit takut, pria dewasa didepan mereka ini terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"sebagai pemilik, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau memukulinya, lalu aku baru bisa memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan pada kalian" ucapnya dingin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludah ketika mendapat tatapan mematikan dari pemilik game center tersebut, "aku sedang menyatakan cintaku kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menjawab iya, tiba-tiba Jongdae muncul dan berteriak lalu memisahkan aku dan Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku tidak terima dan aku mendorongnya. Niatku hanya ingin mendorongnya tapi Jongdae malah membalasku ya sudah aku memukulnya" jelas Chanyeol dengan takut.

"apa yang dia ceritakan barusan benar? Tanyanya pada Jongdae yang hanya mengangguk "lalu kenapa kau memisahkan mereka? Kenapa kau mencampuri urusan gadis itu?" tanya pria dewasa itu kesal.

Jongdae memegang rahangnya yang masih sakit sebelum mulai bicara "Baekhyun itu sahabatku, aku tahu dia tidak serius ketika mengatakan iya. Dan aku tahu hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, jadi aku hanya tidak mau kebodohannya membuat hidupnya semakin susah" jawab Jongdae dengan menahan sakit.

"maaf Chanyeol, yang dikatakan Jongdae benar. Dan kau salah paham, aku mengatakan iya untuk pertanyaan pertamamu bukan untuk pertanyaan keduamu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap luka di wajah Jongdae yang mulai membiru.

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat, kepalanya sangat berat dan oksigen di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba tidak bisa dihirup. Chanyeol berdiri meninggalkan ruangan itu dan mengabaikan panggilan Luhan dan ahjussi muda pemilik game center itu.

Ahjussi muda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, "anak muda jaman sekarang. Kalian tahu rumah anak itu? Hey bibir bebek, kau mau aku memanggil polisi untuk menghukumnya?" ia menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"jangaan, tidak perlu ahjussi. Ini Cuma salah paham." Jawab Jongdae buru-buru.

Luhan juga membuang nafas, "maafkan Chanyeol yah Jongdae, kau tahu dia tidak bermaksud menyakitimu" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum, "dan terima kasih juga atas ketegasanmu Baek" ucap Luhan menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun lalu Jongdae sebagai permintaan maaf. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menerimanya.

Bahkan Jongdae yang jelas-jelas babak belur masih saja bisa-bisanya menggoda Baekhyun yang wajahnya memerah.

"baiklah kali ini kalian kulepaskan, pulang sana" perintahnya malas.

Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung membantu Jongdae berdiri sebelum ucapan si pria tinggi menghentikan mereka.

"kecuali si bibir bebek kalian boleh pergi"

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah, apalagi Jongdae yang mukanya langsung pucat.

"mau apalagi ahjussi?" tanya Baekhyun setengah kesal setengah memelas.

"dia sudah sangat hancur, dia akan diobati dulu lalu akan diantar oleh salah satu supirku" ucap pria itu final tanpa dapat dibantah.

"ahjussi ini benar"Jongdae akan protes jika tidak sadar kalau Baekhyun dan Luhan akan pulang berdua kalau ia menuruti ucapan ahjussi ini. Ia berusaha tersenyum licik namun gagal.

"kita bisa langsung ke klinik dengan menggunakan taksi" suara Baekhyun tidak terima kalau ia harus berpisah dengan sahabatnya yang sakit.

"jangan bodoh, Baekhyun. Luhan tolong antar Baekhyun sampai rumah yah, pastikan ia sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Juga sampaikan maafku pada Chanyeol" ucap Jongdae susah payah menahan sakit.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya pada Jongdae, ia tidak tahu harus memukulnya atau berterima kasih. Gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Jongdae tapi Jongdae malah menyuruh Luhan mengantarnya pulang. "sampai bertemu besok di sekolah Jongdae" Baekhyun menyampaikan pamitnya dengan muka masam. Keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Luhan yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Jongdae merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, jadi ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi ia tidak lagi menahannya. Ia meringis kesakitan.

"bibir bebek, aku hargai perjuanganmu untuk sahabatmu. Dan bisa kutebak orang yang disukai sahabatmu itu adalah lelaki cantik itu kan?" ucap si pria tinggi mencemooh sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu juga.

Jongdae memiliki seratus kalimat menyebalkan untuk membalas si pria tinggi itu, tapi wajahnya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara dan pria itu juga sudah menghilang. Jadi ia memilih diam.

Pria itu kembali dengan sebaskom kecil air es dan sekotak P3K. Dengan santai duduk disamping Jongdae dan meletakkan benda-benda yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"coba aku lihat wajahmu, yaa ampun bibir bebekmu terluka…" ucapnya masih sambil menyelidiki wajah dihadapannya.

"jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh! Aku punya nama! Aww…" protes Jongdae dan dihadiahi rasa perih di akhir kalimatnya

"lalu siapa namamu?" tanya ahjussi muda itu santai dan mulai mengompres wajah Jongdae. Niat Jongdae memberitahu namanya sirna begitu saja ketika kompresan dingin itu menyentuh lukanya.

Jongdae meringis dan menutup matanya, perih sekali. Seumur hidup baru kali ini ia dipukuli.

"buka matamu, kau ini lelaki. Hanya dipukul seperti ini saja sudah menangis" ejek si pria muda.

Jongdae membuka matanya dan tanpa sadar ia memang mengeluarkan air mata.

"aku tidak menangis, ini reaksi tubuhku karena luka-luka ini terlalu perih" jawab Jongdae tidak ramah, dan pria itu terkikik mendengar ucapannya.

"namaku Kris, namamu?" pria yang ternyata bernama Kris itu kini bertanya dengan ramah dan tersenyum lebar pada Jongdae.

Jongdae jadi malu sendiri, disini dia adalah pembuat kericuhan di tempat milik Kris dan kini luka-lukanya sedang diobati juga oleh Kris. Sangat tidak pantas jika ia berlaku tidak sopan pada pria Kris.

"namaku Jongdae…" jawabnya dengan senyum ramah. "terima kasih Kris ahjussi atas semua kebaikanmu" lalu Jongdae memberikan Kris senyum manis yang menurut Baekhyun paling menjijikan.

Pria bernama Kris tertawa, "wajahmu sedang sakit dan kau masih berusaha tertawa, ekspresi wajahmu lucu sekali"

Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, dan akhirnya Kris dapat mengontrol tawanya.

"oke, maafkan aku. Dan jangan memanggilku ahjussi, paling umur kita hanya beda beberapa tahun. Aku ini orang yang sangat ramah tapi kalian terus-terusan memanggilku ahjussi. Itu lah yang membuatku sedikit galak tadi." Kris mulai mengobati kembali luka-luka Jongdae.

"aku mengerti Kris hyung, apa aku boleh memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Jongdae ragu karena takut salah bicara.

Kris hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Jongdae memikirkan sahabatnya, sedang apa Baekhyun bersama Luhan? Jangan sampai yeoja bodoh itu berbuat bodoh dan aneh. Lalu pikirannya melayang ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sebenarnya sama bodohnya dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae merasa sangat kasihan pada si tiang listrik tidak beruntung itu.

Pikirannya berhenti melayang ketika Kris menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajahnya.

"helo… helo… kau masih ada di bumi? Kau melamun?" gurau Kris yang membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

"aku hanya memikirkan tiga orang tadi" jawabnya mengendikkan bahu.

Lalu ekpresi wajah Kris berubah, senyumnya memudar dan kini wajahnya netral tanpa ekspresi.

"aku sedekat ini denganmu dan kau tidak gugup. Kau ini normal yah?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba mengganti topik pembicaraan, tersirat sedikit kecewa dalam suaranya.

Jongdae menggaruk kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kris "siapa bilang? Aku gugup setengah mati. Aku pikir kau benar akan melaporkanku"

Kris memutar matanya malas, dan makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jongdae "maksudnya dengan normal adalah kau bukan gay…" Kris lagi-lagi tertawa melihat wajah Jongdae yang bingung. "… aku ini sangat tampan, hampir semua orang yang posisinya sedekat ini pasti berusaha menciumku" jelas Kris dengan enteng.

Jongdae membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan langsung menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kris. Ia baru sadar kalau mereka sangat dekat, hingga lutut dan betis mereka bersentuhan. Tiba-tiba merasakan takut begitu sadar di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua tapi Jongdae berusaha tenang.

"kau gay? jadi sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang sudah kau cium?" Jongdae berusaha agar suaranya tidak sedikitpun terdengar panik.

Kris dengan senyum santai mengedipkan matanya "cobalah kemampuan ciumanku dan kau bisa menebak sendiri"

Jongdae mengibas kerah seragamnya karena tiba-tiba suhu ruangan menjadi panas. _Gay sialan! Kenapa hidupku dikelilingi gay? _

-bdbdbd-

"Byun, Byun Baek… tunggu" kejar Luhan.

"jangan bicara denganku! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan sahabatmu itu" tolak Baekhyun ketus.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ayo lah, ku pikir tadi kita sudah berdamai di hadapan ahjussi pemilik game center itu." Tanya Luhan yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

"aku tidak peduli. Dan jangan mengikutiku!"

"terserah" ucap Luhan tidak kalah kesal.

Jalanan sudah mulai gelap ketika Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit lambat di area sebuah perumahan, ia sudah malas mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Sejak keluar game center Luhan sudah berusaha berbicara dengan Baekhyun namun gadis itu mengabaikannya. Jadi ia putuskan untuk mengikutinya dari balakang saja.

Kalau bukan karena sudah terlanjur janji pada Jongdae untuk mengantar Baekhyun sampai rumah, Luhan juga tidak akan membuntuti gadis kasar dan menyebalkan itu. Lebih baik ia mencari Chanyeol dan menghibur sahabatnya itu.

Luhan tahu Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya yang paling baik, lelaki sebaik itu tidak pantas untuk Byun Baekhyun yang arogan, sombong, kasar, galak, dan tidak memiliki sisi lembut sedikit pun. Apa yang Chanyeol lihat dari gadis itu?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa malah Luhan memikirkan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini? Padahal Luhan tahu dengan jelas semua keburukan gadis brutal itu. Bahkan Luhan saja tidak tega jika sahabat terbaiknya punya kekasih seburuk Byun Baekhyun, dan lagi-lagi Luhan bertanya kenapa. Kenapa ia merasa Baekhyun pantas untuknya? Kenapa? Kenapa?

_Pasti karena ciuman di bis itu pikiranku jadi kacau begini_, pikir Luhan sederhana. _Tapi ini tidak sederhana, ini membingungkan! Aku tahu gadis itu buruk, sangat buruk! Aku bahkan tidak tega melihat Chanyeol mendapat kekasih seperti Baekhyun. Tapi! Tapi! Tapi! Tapi kenapa aku malah menginginkannya? Aku seperti orang bodoh. Tapi aku juga seperti orang jahat karena merasa lega gadis itu menolak Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika aku tahu sahabatku patah hati, aku malah mengantar gadis ini. Kenapa aku bisa se-brengsek ini? maafkan aku Chanyeol…_

Karena sangat pusing Luhan memutuskan untuk berhenti, ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya dengan suara geraman kesal, setelah itu Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

Lalu Luhan tanpa sengaja menemukan botol plastik di tengah jalan, tanpa berpikir dua kali ia menendang botol itu dengan segenap kemampuannya dalam menendang bola di lapangan hijau.

Luhan menutup mulutnya melihat ke arah mana botol itu mendarat.

-bdbdbd-

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, karena semua perasaannya campur aduk. Jadi ia hanya bisa merasa gelisah, ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan beristirahat.

Ia merasa bersalah sekaligus kesal pada Jongdae, ia merasa kasihan dan bersalah pada Chanyeol, dan ia juga merasa kesal tapi juga senang pada Luhan yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Baekhyun sudah memutuskan hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan besol ketika sampai di sekolah adalah mencari Chanyeol dan meminta maaf. Meminta maaf atas dirinya sendiri dan atas nama Jongdae.

Baekhyun juga akan mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Jongdae tapi setelah ia memberi perhitungan pada si muka kotak itu.

_Muka kotak sial-… _**Brugh** Baekhyun tidak sempat melengkapi apa yang ia pikirkan karena tiba-tiba sebuah botol mendarat tepat di bahu kirinya.

"aww" ringis Baekhyun . Ia langsung mengusap-usap bahunya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Byun Baek" terdengar suara Luhan yang berlari ke arah Baekhyun , namun tanpa mendekatinya sedikitpun. "kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku" ucap Luhan tenang, tidak terdengar sedikit pun rasa khawatir atau pun bersalah.

"kau yang melempar botol itu?" tanya Baekhyun lemas.

"tidak, aku menendangnya" jawab Luhan enteng masih dengan nada tidak peduli dan tidak menyesal.

Baekhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya, air matanya jatuh dengan bebas. Sayangnya Baekhyun membelakangi lampu jalan, jadi Luhan tidak melihat air mata itu.

"kau jahat!" **Plak**. Pekikkan Baekhyun diiringi dengan suara tamparan keras.

Luhan membatu di tempatnya berdiri, wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi Baekhyun belum berhenti melampiaskan emosinya, ia menarik-narik kerah baju Luhan dengan kasar.

"kau brengsek! Kau sama brengseknya dengan Chanyeol! Kenapa kau menendang botol itu ke arahku? Sakit, kau tahu tidak? Rasanya sakit sekali." Racau Baekhyun berantakan bercampur dengan suara tangisnya.

Tapi Luhan masih saja diam. Masih dengan mencengkram kemeja Luhan, Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengeluarkan semua emosi yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Kau balas dendam untuk sahabatmu? Kau pikir dengan menyakitiku ini semua akan adil untuknya? Aku tidak akan pernah menyukainya, tidak akan pernah. Aku sudah punya orang lain di hatiku. Pernahkan kalian berdua memikirkan perasaanku? Bisakah kalian menghormati keputusanku? Kau pikir rasa suka bisa dipaksakan? Jika saja bisa, sudah sejak dulu aku akan memaksakan perasaanku pada orang yang ku suka. Katakan pada Chanyeol, katakan pada sahabatmu itu BUKAN HANYA DIA YANG PATAH HATI! Bahkan dia beruntung bisa menunjukkan semua perasaannya dengan leluasa. AKU BAHKAN TIDAK DAPAT MENATAP MATA ORANG YANG KU SUKAI DENGAN PERASAAN TENANG" teriak Baekhyun tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan.

Ada keheningan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Luhan membuka suara.

"kau menangis Baekhyun…" ucap Luhan lembut dengan menangkup kedua pipi gadis di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika merasa kedua ibu jari Luhan menghapus air matanya.

"aku akan mengatakan pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengejarmu, tapi kau juga harus berjanji untuk mengejar orang yang kau sukai" bisik Luhan masih dengan nada yang lembut dan manis.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum.

"sepakat?" tanya Luhan lagi masih dengan senyum manis yang terplester di wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan dengan perlahan ia membalas senyuman Luhan.

Dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah menghilang di tikungan jalan yang gelap.

.

.

.

.

To be continue….

annyeooonggg reader semuaaa, berkesan ngga berkesan tolong bahas aja di review whehehe.


End file.
